Never Say Goodbye
by eloquentlyinsane
Summary: They were all trapped. She had an unhappy marriage. He sought happiness outside his home. They were tired of waiting. What happens when outside reached back? AU. AH. Twilight has been KANKed. Canon pairings, eventually.
1. Unforgettable

_Trapped in an unhappy marriage, she sought happiness outside the home. What happens when outside reached back? Twilight has been KANKed. All human, AU. Canon pairings, eventually. REVISED._

_**Okay, I hope no one gets mad. So I got the idea for this after watching KANK. If you've watched it perhaps this will put an interesting spin on KANK's plot. If you haven't, this should be brand-new for you.**_

_**xoxo********—****ei**_

_**********Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_Never Say Goodbye_

_Chapter 1__******—**_ _Unforgettable_  


"Right, it's the final match of the season, ladies and gentlemen. As we approach the bottom of the ninth inning, we're still not perfectly sure which of the teams will pull through. Although, it seems almost foolish to ask," The sports broadcaster said, nudging his companion.

"Two minutes to go, the score stands at one-oh-one. And look who's at bat!"

"It might as well be Casey, Paul. Well, the crowd certainly has a favorite. Listen to them cheer...what's that they're saying?"

The announcers paused to let the stadium's cheers be heard: "Cullen! Cullen!" The crowd screamed.

"Favorite he may be, but he's got a tall order to fill. He's got to send everyone home – the bases are loaded – _and_ get there himself, Jared."

"But, keep in mind who you're talking about," said the second with a roguish wink at the camera.

"And then there's that." He chortled. "I guess baseball isn't the men's game anymore – check out the stands, Jared." He motioned to the stands and the TVs flashed with shots of women of all ages who held up signs that said, '_Go Edward!_' and '_We love Edward!_'"

Down on the field, Edward chuckled to himself, observing his face, magnified a hundred times on the screen. Unconsciously, he rubbed the tattoo on his forearm, which could be read as a V or an A. V for _Victory; _A for _Alice_.

"He's in position," said Paul. "The pitcher's winding up."

Edward grinned at the figure on the pitcher's mound. The pitcher spit on the dusty ground, his russet locks waving, his face a scowl as he threw the ball toward the batter.

"Aaand…it's a ball!" Steve shouted into the microphone. "Thing are heating up. He's messing with the pitcher, getting in his head. Classic Cullen."

"Ball."

"Strike."

"Ball." Paul wiped sweat from his neck. "If there's one more, he'll be walked – gee, I didn't think they threw balls anymore… - and they'll lose by default - oh! It's a strike!"

Edward narrowed his eyes, and tousled his bronze hair.

"Cullen! Cullen! Cullen!" The crowd had worked itself into a frenzy.

"The last pitch could go either way: if he doesn't hit a home run for himself, they'll lose. Doesn't look too great for the Vermont Vampires. Maybe the Wyoming Werewolves will finally make the finals."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Edward muttered to himself, with a grim smile.

His vision had gone tunnelled. Now all he could see was the pitcher and the ball, which was coming to him at a breakneck pace. Somehow – he did not know how – he managed to bring his bat around fast enough…to smash it into the ball, which immediately disappeared. He was running so fast he was surprised he didn't disappear from the eyes of the crowd.

At first, he glanced up and his heart sank. The ball was nose-diving toward the center-fielder. It near impossible to miss unless...And at that moment, the sun chose to come out from behind the cloud and the wind rushed in his Edward's – and the center fielder, blinded, made a blind swipe in the sunlit air…and missed as the ball veered with the gale.

The stadium erupted in cheers as Edward rounded third and head home, where the ball, too, was headed. He stopped breathing and pushed himself that much further. Then he buckled his knee and slid.

When the dust cleared, he was leaning casually up against the fence as the catcher disbelievingly stared at the ball on the ground. His teammates swarmed out from behind the fence and engulfed him.

**-x-**

"Well, _hello_ there."

Alice spared the lewd doorman a disparaging glance before stepping into the building with the tinted glass. As soon as she did, she let out a sigh. She would fit in perfectly here; she knew it, looking around at all of the mannequins. _School in Milan and Paris had prepared her for this. _She breathed deeply, taking in the smell of brand new clothes, squared her shoulders, and marched toward the receptionist.

"Gianna, where is Mr. Hale's office?" She asked smoothly, reading the name off the bronze name-plate upon the desk.

"Three-seventeen," the receptionist answered automatically. When she glanced up, her face clouded. "But, you're not allowed in there…" She called at Alice's receding back.

"Third floor," she announced to the help in the elevator.

He narrowed his eyes. "Is Mr. Jasper expecting you?"

She merely snorted._ He would be telling her story for year, how he never saw her coming. _When the floor arrived, she got off and looked around. No one stopped her – of course – she looked the part.

_Jasper Hale, editor-in-chief,_ read a sign on a door.

She walked purposefully toward it and knocked.

"Come in," said a smooth male voice. He looked up as she entered.

"Hello, Mr. Hale."

"Hello," He smiled politely, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No," she said shortly. "My name is Alice." She said crisply, surveying what she was sure would be her new boss by the end of this meeting.

He was tall, leonine with golden-blonde hair. And he definitely deserved to head a fashion magazine, she decided approvingly, if his attire was any indication.

Jasper put down his pen and gave the barely five-foot woman his full attention. For such a small woman she certainly commanded his attention, and he could sense what she had to say would interest him.

"My name is Alice Cullen; I came to your recruiting manager for a job at this company."

"Alice, if a job is what you're looking for, why don't you seek out Jane or Alec for a job. I'm sure we have some spots in ad sales that we can fill," he said patiently, although brusquely. He glanced back down at his laptop dismissively.

But Alice was a woman who dismissed herself. After all, hadn't Eleanor Roosevelt said, "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent"?

"You don't understand, Mr. Hale. I know I could do ad sales, but I also know that I am destined for better. I came to apply for a job as your creative director." Alice said with a charming smile.

He looked surprised, and then he smiled, composing himself. "I'm sure you do want the job, but it is a very competitive position. I couldn't give it to any design major off the street." But she simply kept smiling that cheeky, suave smile at him. He stood up and came around his desk. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know we had an empty spot there?" He asked, curiously. "We haven't officially announced our current director's resignation."

"I have my sources," She smiled mysteriously.

Jasper, too, smiled; this petite but clearly remarkable woman had piqued his interest. "You have my interest, Mrs. Cullen. I have a wedding in three hours. But do you have any proof that might convince me that you are the one and only for this job in such a short time?"

Alice grinned. "Of course; I came prepared," She said sweetly, reaching into a Gucci bag almost as big as she was.

**-x-**

"Bellaaa!" Rosalie screamed, pulling on her blond locks.

"I'm right here, Rosie," Bella said calmly.

"I can't do this. This wedding is a catastrophe." Rose massaged her temple with one hand and her pregnant belly with the other. "Your groom hasn't checked in. The harp player isn't here. And your dad is drunk and picking a fight with the bougainvillea!"

"Okay, listen. I'll handle my dad. You find the harp player and get Emmett to track down Jasper."

Rosalie sighed and nodded, waddling purposefully away.

Bella went out into the garden and found her dad picking apart the bougainvillea with one hand and trying to light a lighter with the other. "Dad! Get away from there -!" Bella shouted.

Too late.

The lighter flared and sparks fell onto the bougainvillea and the entire vine went up in flames.

"Bougainvilleas are flammable…" She finished lamely.

"I sure showed you!" Charlie was slurring.

Bella sighed and led him back to the bar inside. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere," She ordered the bartender. "And give him only club soda!" She instructed sternly.

Glancing around, she chanced upon Emmett and darted over to him. Before, she reached him, Bella tripped over her heels and landed hard on her knees. "How's the air down there, Swan?" Emmett snickered, looking more gargantuan than ever because of the angle.

"Ghastly. When did you last shower, McCarty?" she snapped. "Wanna give me a hand?" He pulled her up easily. "Good thing I wasn't wearing my dress," She said relieved, gesturing to her pink work suit. He grinned and mussed her brown hair. Pushing hair out of her face, "Have you been able to track down Jasper, yet?" She looked around him, as if he might be hiding her fiancé behind his musculature.

"Yeah. He's on his way as soon he's finished with one last meeting, he says."

"Okay, good. All we have to do now is – what is she doing?" Bella exclaimed, staring past Emmett.

Emmett followed Bella's gaze and his jaw dropped. "Babe, _nuh uh_!" He started toward the harp, followed closely by a horrified Bella.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing?" Bella demanded.

What she was doing exactly was playing the harpsichord, wedging the instrument between her legs and in front of her turgid stomach. "Guess that music class in high school paid off, huh?" She asked cheerfully.

"Rose," Said Emmett seriously. "No. Just _no_."

Her eyes flashed. "There is no harp player – she eloped with her ex-husband apparently, so there will be no harp if I don't -"

"But Bella doesn't mind, do you, Bella?"

"No, I don't. You should be taking it easy, Rose," Bella wheedled, gesturing to the wheelie chair Rosalie had been using this morning to commute from station to station.

"Good idea," Rose nodded her head. Emmett, relieved, pushed the chair toward her. She lifted herself off the hard wooden chair and plopped herself onto the wheelie chair, resettling the harp and starting to strum again.

"No, Rose, what we meant was -" Emmett tried.

"You're not going to stop me, Emmett," She said severely. "This wedding _is_ going to be _perfect_."

"Speaking of which," Bella trailed off guiltily. "My dad sort of set the bougainvilleas on fire."

"I never liked them anyway," Rose sniffed and turned back to the harp.

"Rosie," Emmett tried again. "You're nine months pregnant. What if you have the baby here? You need to take it easy, hon'."

"Oh, he wouldn't dare…" Rose glowered at her stomach. "This needs to be _perfect_. Bella made my wedding perfect. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't return the favor?"

"Bella wasn't pregnant then!" bellowed Emmett, red-faced. "Forget the damn harp."

"Details." Rose stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Hey, Emmett!" They all turned to see an unfamiliar guest speaking to Emmett. "Aren't we going to the after party?"

"Nah, Edward. My wife here is going to _kill_ herself if I don't watch her every single second." He glowered at Rosalie, who played on innocently, looking like a fair-haired angel.

"Oh, hey, Rose," Edward grinned. "Milk him for his money's worth, won't you?"

"Sure will," She grinned and fist-bumped Edward. "By the way, Edward, this is Bella, the bride."

He glanced at her and smiled. "Congratulations are in order, I guess."

"Thanks," Bella nodded, proffering her hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"You, too. I guess I'll hang around then."

"Go ahead," Said Rose testily. "I'll show to you the wedding crashers' seating area." She made to get up, but Bella pushed her back down.

"Please, I'll show him, Rose. _Jesus, calm down_."

"Sorry, if I'm trespassing," Edward said, looking after Rose with a discomfited look on his face.

"It's fine," Bella said with a sigh. "The more witnesses the better anyway when my mother tries to kill me. She's got severe issues about marriage." She added by way of explanation. "I just told my stepfather and I figured that he'd find a way to get her up here and – it's not like she could stop the wedding halfway, right?" Bella asked hopelessly.

"Isn't that is what the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' clause is for," Edward teased her.

"Oh no," Bella paled.

"Just kidding," he chided. "No mother would do that to her daughter," He assured her.

"I hope so. Why aren't you dressed for a wedding, anyway? If you were going to gate-crash, you might as well have done it inconspicuously." Bella deadpanned, eying his jeans and t-shirt.

"I just got back from a game with Emmett – didn't expect to crash here." He shrugged apologetically.

"You play baseball? Do you know Phil Dwyer?"

"No. What team is he?"

"Well, he's Minor League, so you wouldn't know him. What team are you on?"

"Vermont Vampires. Star hitter." Edward said, smug. "Emmett's catcher."

"I know. One of my friends plays on the Wyoming Werewolves…wasn't that game today?"

"We won," Edward said complacently.

"Jacob wasn't too happy. He pitches you know…said something about a lucky home run – here; you sit here." Bella motioned to a seat. "See you around…or not," She said, drawing a line across her throat.

**-x-**

Weaving through traffic, Jasper checked his watch. Was it just him or was time going faster than usual while traffic proceeded slower than usual? "Dammit!" He hissed, hitting the brakes as he came to another halting stop behind _another _accident. _Whose grand idea was it to leave work an hour late? Oh yeah, his. _But after meeting Alice, he couldn't leave without seeing her presentation.

She was going to send sales to the moon, he just knew it. She had the audacity for something new and that was just what the company needed.

And that last line… _"I'm married, Mr. Hale and I know that my husband needs an amount of keeping," She smiled at private joke, "but I always keep work and life separate but satisfied."_

_"Admirable sentiments, Alice, but working at a fashion magazine – especially as an editor – is a demanding task and my company requires much of your time."_

"_Your company doesn't need time; you need me_."

Jasper gave a start, causing the car the honk as his phone went off. "What is it, Emmett?"

"Where the hell are you, Jasper?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Em. I'm right around the corner." Jasper turned into the complex of the church in time to see Emmett run out of the church waving wildly. He stopped in front of the church and tossed his keys to a valet and then jogged to meet Emmett.

"You've got about seven minutes before Rose starts looking for you with a big stick. I can't deal with this pressure." Emmett whined.

"Don't you basically lift weights for living?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow, amused. "Excellent. I'm rubbing off on you. But Bella's hysterical over here and Rose is trying to play the harp…"

"Rose is - Bella's _WHAT_?"

"Hysterical."

"Why?" Jasper demanded as they raced over to Esme who was standing in front of the bride's room. Jasper made to go in but Emmett blocked him. "Emmett McCarty, this is _not_ the time to cock-block me," Jasper snarled, angrily.

Emmett laughed soberly. "Rose will be pissed as hell if you see Bella before you guys get to the altar."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing! Where the hell is my sister?"

"Chill, _Jasmine_, Rose and Edward are in there with her?"

"I – Who is _Edward_?" Jasper demanded.

"The hitter on my team; chill, man."

"So some guy off the street can go comfort my wife and put his hands all over her when I can't even see if she's alright?" Jasper asked furiously.

"That sounds about right," Emmett laughed. "Now, get into your tux. Let me take care of your wife until you have to."

**-x-**

"It's okay, Bella. I promise it'll be okay," Edward said soothingly.

"It'll never work," She cried, tears running down her face, ruining Rose's carefully done make-up. "He'll leave me, I know it!"

"No, he won't," He reassured her. "Although it would help, if I actually knew the groom, then I could say for sure." He added in an undertone to Rose. Bella stared at him.

Rose glared at him. "Are you an idiot?"

"Kidding!" He laughed nervously. "He loves you. He wouldn't have let it go this far if he didn't."

"I was a fool to think a high school love could ever last…we'll be over before we even reach the altar…"

"Be right back," Rose mouthed at him. "I have to check if he's here yet."

He nodded.

Bella sobbed into her hands. "He's probably not even coming."

Edward knelt down and took Bella's hands. "Listen to me. Your name is not a lie. You are a beautiful, funny, perfect woman and he's a fool if he doesn't see that. I mean, come on, I saw it in the few minutes that I talked to you. Go out there and show him the woman he fell in love with."

Bella stopped crying and looked at Edward.

"If I wasn't married myself and completely in love, I would want totally marry you," Edward said. That wasn't a lie really. But if he wasn't married, obviously the situation would be different. Alice was wonderful, snarky, and good in bed, but…

All of thoughts of his significant other slipped from his mind as Bella let go of his hands and buried her face in his shoulder. Her last tears slipping down her face and wet his shirt. The space between them filled with the scent of strawberries and freesia.

She lifted her head slightly and murmured, "Thank you."

"Welcome…" He murmured. Her lips were awfully red…_they might leave a stain_. "Are you still afraid?" He whispered. She shook her head. "You have nothing to be afraid of. Just do what you think it right. The worst thing you could do is marry someone who you don't love. But, you do love him, don't you?"

And he swore later that her eyes darted down to his lips and then back to his eyes – the universal sign for KISS ME!

"I…do…" She mumbled quietly. And then Bella giggled.

"Bella! Time to go!" Rose called as she came in. "Jasper's here!"

Bella glanced at her friend and gathered her skirts, letting go of Edward. Edward fell backward into a sitting position and watched her get ready. Rose salvaged what she could of her make-up.

_Not that she really needed any_, he thought. "Have a happy married life," Edward said, smiling. "I've got to go," he said to Emmett who was hurrying all of them along. "Alice wanted me home tonight."

"I'm sure she would understand, Edward," Rose said, reapplying blush. "It is a wedding after all."

"No, I'm afraid, I have to go." He glanced at Bella who looked upset. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"See you around…or not." They laughed shortly and Edward walked out, banging the door unnecessarily. He didn't understand the feeling that had congealed in the form of a lump in his throat.

But he forgot all about it though when, as he bumped into a blond man in a tux hovering outside the bride's room, Alice called him with good news.

**-x-**

"The first thing Bella asked Jasper," Said Emmett loudly. "Was what sodomy was."

The crowd sniggered.

"According to Jasper, she actually said, 'Can you tell me what _so-do-me_ means?' – more snickers – "then according to Bella, he said, 'Better yet, I'll show you.' Unfortunately for both of them, this exchange took place during a test so they were both given zeros and after-school detentions."

"Did you _have_ to pick him for the priest?" Bella asked cringing.

"If I had any idea this was the story he was going to tell, I wouldn't have bothered," Jasper said through gritted teeth, squeezing Bella's hand in comfort.

"Obviously, the teacher thought this was punishment for the two previously-stellar students, but she decided otherwise when she returned an hour later to find them…otherwise occupied. 'The only explanation Mr. Hale offered,'" Said Emmett in a falsetto, imitating the teacher, "was that he answering the question she asked him during the test.'"

The crowd was howling.

"That's a lie!" Bella whispered to Emmett fiercely. "All we did was neck."

"It makes a better story," Emmett whispered back and then, louder, "And today, we come here to witness the solemnization of a bond between a woman and man. When Bella fell into Jasper's life – and yes, I mean that literally – she turned it upside in a way that only she could, changing Jasper from a model student and soon-to-be businessman into a lewd, distracted young man who Esme is embarrassed to call son."

"Hey!" Jasper objected as Esme laughed calmly.

"In a few years, towheaded children will be rushed to ERs across the country."

The congregation stuffed their fists into their mouths to stay the laughter.

"Are there any who wish to raise objections to this instance of matrimony?"

Bella gulped and squeezed Jasper's hand, holding her breath.

"No? Well, then forever hold your peace." Emmett winked at Bella. "Now, Jasper Whitlocke Hale…do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, through richer or through poorer, through health or through sickness, through life and until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Jasper Whitlocke Hale as your lawfully wedded husband, through richer or through poor, through health or through sickness, through life and until death do you part?"

"So do I, or should I say 'so do me?'" Bella said, smirking at her almost-husband.

"Oh, I will." He shot her a lascivious look.

Emmett stuttered as he heard the exchange. "I-I now pronounce you – wait until we get off the altar, you horndogs – man and wife. You may kiss the beautiful bride."

Even as he said this, Jasper swept Bella up in his arm for a kiss he was sure she wouldn't forget.

After a minute, "Dude, her parents are watching," Emmett said to the couple glued together by the lips. They didn't move. "Jacob, can I get a little help here?" Emmett asked halfheartedly.

Jacob, Jasper's best man, separated from the marital entourage and helped Emmett unglue Bella and Jasper who were both bright red as the crowd cheered and someone wolf-whistled.

"Get her garter, Jazz," Rose hissed from the band.

Jasper knelt down and lifted her white wedding dress, baring her leg to the thigh. Then he pulled the garter down and off her foot, holding it up triumphantly and throwing it into the crowd. Bella turned back around to Emmett and, closing her eyes, threw her bouquet wildly at the same time.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Bella! Look!" A brunette stood clutching the bouquet, screaming. She waved the bouquet above her excitedly.

"Congrats Jessica," Bella said cheerfully.

"Oh no!" A young man holding the garter cried, as he saw Jessica with the bouquet. Mike fainted dead away.

Jasper laughed lightly, unperturbed. "Dancing anyone?"

"Save me the last dance, Mr. Swan," Bella said, smiling.

"Of course, Mrs. Hale."

After her dances with Jacob, Emmett, Phil, and Charlie, Bella finally sat down, content.

Edward had been right, she decided. She'd shown Jasper what a beautiful, wonderful, funny woman she was; what a catch she was. And he was besotted with her, she thought happily. _And who wouldn't be?_Edward himself had said he would have married her if he hadn't been married. And she probably would have married him if Jasper…_what was she saying_?

She glanced onto the dance floor and watched Jasper dance with Renee. Thinking of what had almost transpired made her burn with guilt. An hour away from her "I do," she had nearly kissed a man she'd known for mere minutes.

Emmett had left her alone with Edward because he had trusted Edward and trusted Bella, but if Rose hadn't come in...

But it hadn't _actually_ transpired – almost but not actually. So she should consider that it had never happened. After all no one had caught on so in reality, nothing _had_ happened. But if that was true, why was she reasoning with herself?

Finally, "Mrs. Hale, I'm sorry to make you wait," Jasper told her sincerely.

"You're forgiven, I suppose. As long as you make it up to me."

"Oh, I will," He pinched her butt through the dress as she led him on to the floor and she giggled. But even as they stepped back onto the floor, a long piercing scream was heard.

Then, "Rosie, baby, are you okay?"

"No, idiot! My water just broke!"

**-x-**

Alice opened the pantry door and fetched a bottle of 1978 Bordeaux; it was definitely time for celebration what with her new six figure job and Edward's victory. The phone rang. She nudged the pantry door shut with her heel.

"Edward, where are you?" It wasn't Edward. "Yes, this is the Cullen residence…yes, this is Alice…about Edward? Why? What's wrong?"

The bottle dropped from her fingers and shattered on the floor, red wine spilling across the floor like inebriating blood.

"He's _WHAT_?"

* * *

_**Review.**_


	2. Just Can't Get Enough

_Trapped in an unhappy marriage, she sought happiness outside the home. What happens when outside reached back? Twilight has been KANKed. All human, AU. Canon pairings, eventually. REVISED._

_**Oooh, a cliffy. Sorry about that =)**_

_**I noticed something while rereading the last chapter: my omniscient third person way of writing kind of a little bit really awkward. Do you think I should change to switching from Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice POVs? I would except, I feel like a writer should be able convey the story without switching POVs often. Usually I think it's tacky to switch POVs so often but I sort of like it for this story...**_

_**POLL:**  
- **Switch to first person for each character's POV OR** **Stay in third person omniscient**_

_**xoxo********—****ei**_

_**********Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_Never Say Goodbye_

_Chapter 2__******—**_ _Just Can't Get Enough_  


"Bella!" Jasper hovered over his wife as she vacuumed the carpet. "Bella!" He said loudly in her ear. She jumped and looked over her shoulder reproachfully at him.

"_What_?"

"Turn that damn thing off, we have to go!"

"Jasper, relax -" Bella's mouth formed an 'O.' "Jasper, your _pants_," she groaned.

He did a double-take. "What?"

"Take them off – we have to go soon!"

"Okay!" Jasper grinned, shucking off his pants. He threw them past her. Instead of ducking, she caught them and laid them neatly on the table.

"Bella, hurry up!" Jasper said, stripping off his shirt, too. "A quickie has to be quick, Bella. We'll make time for something longer when we get back."

"What _are_ you talking about, Jasper?" She rolled her eyes and held up his pants. "There was a mustard stain on your cords – honestly how did you become the CEO of a fashion company? Hand me some club soda."

Jasper's face fell. He cleared his throat and began to button his shirt up again. Bella's cheeks flushed pink, as they always did at the mention of the _topic_. "Not now, Jasper. Maybe some other time…"

Jasper sighed angrily. "When, Bella? We never get to anymore. Why won't you -?"

"You know why!" She threw his pants at him and grabbed the car keys from off the counter. "Let's go, you're going to be late to the party."

"Bella!" Jasper called, pulling his pants on. "Bella! Can we at least talk about this?"

"No, Jasper."

"It's not your fault, Bella. It's okay." He said, calmly following her in the car.

"It is _not_ okay. We're not doing this again. You just don't get it, Jasper."

"Well, then explain it to me, Bella! I know it's not your fault. I love you more for it anyway."

He looked ready to argue so she quickly said, "You have a weekend off, Jasper, let's not fight."

"What do you want to do then, Bella?" He asked, in a monotone.

"Let's watch a movie? Go out to eat."

"That's not my ideal weekend with my wife, Bella."

"What is then?" She asked testily as she parked the Porsche.

"A movie and dinner and then sex when we get home," He drawled, catching her eye with shameless hope spelled out on his face.

She glared at him. "We've already discussed this. And as I recall, Mr. Hale, you have a meeting right now and then a dinner to attend later. We'll have your ideal weekend some other weekend."

"Why can't you -" Jasper started.

"You know I hate parties, Jasper. Don't make me go."

"I'll skip it and stay home." He said earnestly.

She shook her head. "Just go."

"Fine, but we do need to talk about this, Bella." He said as he got out.

"What? Jasper, what did you say?" Bella said mockingly, revving the engine loudly so he couldn't be heard.

"Really mature, Bella. I'll see you later." He pursed his lips, frustrated, but walked into the building without a backward glance.

**-x-**

"Hang on a second, Mr. Cullen, the doctor will be with you in just a moment," the nurse said. Edward threw himself down on the couch, jostling the woman next to him.

"Excuse you," She muttered under her breath.

"You're excused," He said rudely.

She turned to him, mouth open in anger, and then her eyes softened. "Edward?"

"Do I know you?" He asked, studying her. She looked familiar. From college perhaps. She did look like someone he would bang.

"Yeah, it's – I'm Bella. Bella Hale? You crashed my wedding."

"Oh." He hesitated and it clicked. "_Oh._"

"Yeah." She nodded, smiling. "How are you?"

"How do I look?" He asked irritably.

"Emmett did tell me that you stopped playing…" Her gaze lingered on his bad leg. "That's too bad, you were quite good, I thought."

"I was." He growled, increasingly angered as he eyed her Cartier watch. Why did she have to come up raking old wounds? "Anyway, how are you? How's your husband? Did you end up getting married after all?"

She laughed pleasantly. "Yes, we're great…" She sighed. "How is your wife?"

_Did she have everything he couldn't? _"It's our anniversary today," Edward spat, the words tasting horribly in his mouth.

"Congrats," Bella said sincerely.

"She hasn't realized."

"Oh." Her smile faded. "That sucks."

"Does that happen with your husband? I know it's usually the guy who forgets, but Alice…" He shook his head in disgust.

She laughed bitterly. "Hardly. It's the opposite."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you usually do on your anniversary?"

"Dinner, maybe a movie. Sex."

"We used to. But now, we try not to realize when it's our anniversary. Too many awkward discussions."

"Why? About what?" Edward asked curiously. Then, realizing how nosey he sounded, he amended, "Sorry, if it's personal, you don't have to tell me."

"Jasper wants to have kids." Bella said, sighed heavily. "He loves children."

"And you don't." He said; it wasn't a question.

"We _can't_. Or more particularly. _I_ can't. He's always saying how much he loves me because of that. And that just makes me…"

"Feel more guilty?" Edward offered.

She nodded. "And even though he says, he's always trying to get me to have fertility treatments or adopt...like he was trying to fix the part of me that's _broken_."

Edward laughed mirthlessly. "Sometimes, I feel like the only reason we got married was for the sex. We did have great stuff…for a while anyway."

Bella laughed too, but quickly sobered. "Hey, you know what? Who cares if she forgot? _I'll_ take you out for coffee for your anniversary. How does that sound?"

"Coffee?" Edward rolled his eyes. "How about some tequila?"

"I can't come home looking like I danced on top of a bar." Edward paused, picturing that – liking the idea. Bella grinned ruefully at the look on his face. "No, Edward. Definitely not."

"Mr. Cullen, the doctor will see you now," the nurse called.

Edward started; he had forgotten all about his appointment. "Wait for me," He mouth at Bella. She nodded and picked up a magazine.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cullen," his doctor said cheerfully. "Have you been keeping up with your therapy?"

"Closely." Edward hesitated. "Is there any chance…that I'll be able to…you know, get back to work?"

The doctor sighed. "We've have already discussed this. Your leg was not only dislocated, but also shattered. You were lucky that we didn't have to give you a brace. There is no hope for a full recovery though eventually, we think you'll be able to walk normally with enough therapy."

Bella looked up as Edward came noisily out of the patient's room, fury etched on his face. He threw a few bills at the nurse. Bella gathered her bag and met Edward as he stormed out of the building.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Fuck no!"

"Your car or mine?" She offered.

"I didn't bring mine. I live in walking distance," he said shortly. "It's part of the therapy."

"What -" Bella began but stopped at the look on Edward's face. "Okay, hop in, then." She said when they reached the Porsche. After a few minutes of deafening silence, she cracked a smile and nudged Edward. "You're obviously bursting to say something. Don't give yourself an aneurysm."

"It happened the day I met you. After my best game ever. Some drunk bastard crashed into me. I suppose I was lucky. They thought I would be the next Chris Reeve."

"Oh my."

"I did _so_ well recovering the first few months, we thought. But then everything went south. Our marriage, my recovery." He coughed. "It's not been going well. We fight a lot. We make up, I guess. But under that, there's a lot of resentment, in me at least."

"Why?" She asked, curiously. "Shall we have coffee here…oh wait, it's closed."

"Come to my house. We've got alcohol."

"Hm." She studied him. "I suppose, that might be necessary soon enough. Alright, lead the way."

"Take a right here…down the street. We're the third in the cul-de-sac." They got out of the car and headed inside. When they were both situated with generous helpings of champagne and vodka, Bella asked again. "Why resentful?"

"The way I've been raised, I have the urge to take care of my women. I'm not a non-feminist, mind you. I just need to be the person to bring in the money, or most of it, or some of it? You can understand that, can't you? Or at least feel like I'm being useful instead of dead weight."

"Caveman-ish, but understandable, yes."

"Ever since your wedding, I've been sitting at home like a lump while she gets higher and richer." He swallowed his shot in one gulp. "Makes me bitter, especially when she keeps telling me about all the deals she's made, her promotions, when she invites me to her dinner parties. And when someone asks me what I do, I tell them: nothing. She tells me not to be morbid. But how can you not be when everything you've ever done has been undermined?"

"I think I know what you mean. She should be more sensitive about it," Bella shrugged, taking a sip of wine. "Bitter," She sneered. "Jasper tells me not be bitter, too. How can I not be? He's always saying, 'I wish we had kids.' He suggested adoption once. He's so desperate to have kids – and I'm the faulty one. Still he tries to tell me it's okay."

She put her glass down. "Want more?" Edward asked.

"No, I've to drive home."

"I was about to seal a five million dollar deal…before the wedding." Edward said, his eyes downcast.

"Don't worry. I know right now, it seems as though nothing is going right. This is your mid-life crisis. Eventually, you'll find something that fires your passion," Bella said, her eyes shining. "And your life will pick up again. But for now," She shrugged. "Don't give up. Have hope." She hugged him. "I've to go. It was nice seeing you again; we should meet up sometime." She got up. "Wait. I have an idea." Edward stood up too.

"Let's give ourselves six weeks, okay?"

"To do what?" He asked as he walked her out.

"Six weeks to see if we can fix our marriages. Obviously, we can see the faults in the other's marriage better so we'll help each other fix it. I mean, we got married for a reason; we just need to be reminded. After a week, we'll meet up and see how it is from there."

He stared at her. "That's not a half-bad idea. Although, six weeks? That's asking for a miracle."

"Well, at least an improvement? A progress report of sorts?" she amended.

"Excellent idea," He agreed.

They exchanged numbers.

"Good luck."

"You, too."

After she left, he uncrossed his fingers.

**-x-**

"Hey Edward," Alice murmured as she let herself in.

There was an acknowledging grunt.

"I have good news." She said, trying to keep up her cheery tone.

Edward tiredly ran a hand through his hair and dragged himself into the bedroom. "What is it?"

"We finally – after god knows how many hours – got our wedding issue out. It just might be our best yet! We might be nominated for a NOMA award. Edward! Isn't that exciting?" She demanded, jostling him as she jumped on to the bed.

"Yes. _Riveting_."

She snuggled up to his side. "What's wrong with you today? You're so moody." She waited for his answer for a few moments and then, shrugging, closed her eyes.

He lay in silence for a few minutes before answering. "Happy anniversary." But her calm and even breathing told him; she was already asleep.

**-x-**

Jasper unlocked the door and let himself in, glancing at the clock. Two-thirty. He sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment. If he closed his eyes, he'd fall asleep right there. He sighed again and trudged tiredly upstairs.

"Bella?" He called throughout the house. No answer. _Odd_, _her car was in the garage._ He continued into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw a bottle of wine uncovered. _Not again_. Whenever, she took out the alcohol, it meant that she was crying over her inability to have kids.

He was so _not_ in the mood for this.

"Bella?" He called again, pouring himself some wine and downing it quickly. "Bella?" he called out, noticing that the entire downstairs was dark.

"Up here," she yelled back.

Jasper went up the stairs reluctantly._ Maybe if she were drunk..._but no, alcohol just made her more disinclined.

The doors was closed and the landing mostly dark. When he opened it, the first thing he noticed was that votive candles were lighted all over the room. He pushed the door farther ajar and noticed a dark shadow perched on the bed.

Bella winked at him.

Jasper's eyes however were not watching her face however. He was dragging his eyes up her scantily clad body. She was leaning back on her hands, one leg over the other. Jasper's jaw dropped in shock before it curved into a slightly weary smile.

"Welcome home," she said in a low voice, running her hand from her knees to her neck, emphasizing her curves and almost-new lingerie.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, loosening his ascot and taking off his shirt.

"I love you," She said simply.

"I know," He said, throwing himself down onto the bed beside her. Bella turned onto her side and ran her hands through his hair and on his chest.

Jasper groaned. "You looking fuckin' amazing right now, babe, but please could you hold that thought, Bella, until tomorrow, maybe? I'm dead on my feet."

"You don't have to be on your feet for this. I'll take care of it if you want," She trialed off, breathing shallowly.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I've been running on fumes this whole week. We have an issue to get out midnight tomorrow and I have to go in early." He turned to his side, away from her, so he didn't see the shock written on her face, and with that, he turned on to his side and within a few seconds, fell asleep.

**-x-**

"Edward, c'mon!" Alice whined.

"No, Alice." Edward said, picking up his leg and dropping it heavily onto the antique coffee table.

Alice winced. "Be careful, please – but I need to take someone, Edward. It's a dinner party, a celebration. I can't go alone." She stopped to contemplate the horror of that predicament.

"I can't dance." He said simply. _Or do any fucking thing else._

"Please, Edward?" She wheedled, leaning over the couch and ruffling his hair tenderly.

"No."

She opened her mouth, thought the better of it, and stamped her foot. "Fine. Be that way." Her footsteps grew less agitated as she neared the front door. "Make sure you go out for a walk for an hour, sweetie," she called as she left.

"Whatever," His eyes didn't stray from the TV as she walked out, didn't even notice the extra spring in her step as she crossed the threshold.

_Who was she supposed to take? What was the back-up protocol for a husband that didn't like parties? _Alice grumbled to herself as she drove to work. _Oh, the shame, Alice Cullen employ a male escort. _She shuddered at the very idea, nearly running into another car as she slowed into the front entrance of her building.

Edward hadn't even bothered to ask her why she was so anxious and excited; she frowned. Tossing her keys to the valet, she trotted off into the building, anxious because Jasper said he had news for her. _A promotion? A lay-off_? She dared to think. _A new sponsor…_

She stopped short as she came into the regular conference room, which was festooned with decorative elements.

"Alice!" Jasper called, a look of ecstasy on his face as the others in the room, which looked like their entire team, burst into applause.

"What _is_ all this?" Alice asked, pleasantly surprised.

"It's because of you! The figures just came in. We're is officially one of the nation's premiere fashion magazines. We're right alongside _Elle_, _Vogue_, and _Harper's Bazaar_." Jasper said cheerfully, embracing her and kissing her cheek.

"C'mon, let's celebrate, Alice!" A woman named Lauren called loudly, picking up a beer from the cooler on the table. The crowd cheered. "Great job, Alice!"

"Hey! Wait a minute," Alice called, smiling a rare smile at her proud team whose smiles faded. "Everybody back to work!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at them all, albeit a smile was playing on her lips. "We're only going to celebrate when we become the _top_ fashion magazine in America!" She said, her voice echoing in the room as she paced the room. "That means more late nights, more work, and more coffee. And if your husbands leave you…" Alice paused, thinking of Edward. "Trust me, you're better off."

There was laughter and she turned to see Jasper, laughing freely. "Okay, do as she says: back to work! But help yourselves to the alcohol, you deserve a break." He said, motioning for her to follow. "Wow, Alice. You're amazing." Alice glowed. "Your appearance at this magazine has saved us all. You are truly a goddess," He grinned.

Alice blushed. "I suppose, but don't you think this is too soon to be celebrating?"

"Alice." Jasper said seriously, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "Do you even understand the magnitude of your work? We rank as one of the most popular in America!" He laughed weakly. "That being said, there's some time before the party tonight, would you like have coffee with downtown?"

She started, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have said the bit about being better off without a husband although it did seem that way to her sometimes. "No, thanks, Jasper…work, remember?" She said, a little coldly. _I hope you're worth it, Edward. I've just passed up a seriously eligible man for you. _

To her surprise, Jasper frowned. "You're just like Bella, she can be so uptight sometimes," he said.

"I am _not_ uptight – how are you –"

"Show me you're not uptight. Cut loose, let your hair down –"

"What hair?" She teased, tugging at her short spikes.

"It's a figure of speech," he replied with a smile. "Speaking of which, you have to give mine a once-over before tonight."

"Isn't your wife an English major?" Alice asked as she pulled on her wool peacoat.

"I'm a little angry at her right now. She refused to be my date."

"Perfect," Alice beamed. "You can be _my_ plus one."

He looked a little surprised and then grinned. "It's a date."

They laughed.

"God, it's been a long time since I've asked someone out – I'm so used to just expecting a yes - maybe be it was good for me that she refused." He ran his hand through his hair. "You should change into party-wear I'm sure Tyler will let you borrow something from the closet for the occasion."

"Maybe the Christian Dior mint green?" Alice suggested. "Valentino's emerald chiffon? Or, _maybe_ the YSL sequined green strapless number? Do you think I could pull that off?" She asked hopefully.

"Personally, I could you could pull Oscar Delarenta's leopard print, but that's just me," He answered, grinning when she smacked his arm, too flattered to answer verbally.

**-x-**

"The Gianfranco Ferré silk?" Tyler, the dress-maker, repeated suspiciously, looking from Alice to Jasper, wondering if the little pixie who had danced her way into the company to the top spot with hardly a reference had finally forced the boss under her influence.

"Just hand it over, Tyler," Jasper said, tiredly. "I'll take responsibility if anything – Versace forbid, it's the original – happens." No one would ever know that Bella had dropped a pea down the inside her Cavalli red number, or that Jasper had ripped the Carolina Herrera sapphire gown when he seduced her in the bathroom of the Waldorf.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Hale." Tyler winked at his boss and disappeared into the closet. "Here." He thrust the dress at her as he exited it.

"Also, fetch the Winslet Balmain number, Nina Ricci's mother-of-pearl, the Elie Saab cocktail, that wispy Balenciaga wrap, and is there anything else you might want to look at, Alice?" He asked glanced back at her.

Her mouth had dropped open and she was staring at him. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She threw herself at him wildly, grabbing him around the neck. "Thank you, thank you. Balenciaga right off the runway – I love you."

Jasper chuckled as Tyler came out of the closet and placed the dresses on the counter with a nasty, "Anything else?"

"No," Alice and Jasper answered at the same time, grinning at each other.

"Good." He spat, striding out of the room, smacking Jasper's butt.

"The things I put up with to keep my job," Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. "_He_ threatened to sue _me_ for sexual harassment if I fired him. But let's face it, he's a master tailor, unfortunately for me."

"I'll be right back," Alice called, making to go into the dressing room.

It was locked.

"Change here," Jasper offered, turning around and closing his eyes. "Or I'll leave, whichever you prefer."

"I don't mind; just keep your eyes closed, Jazz."

Immediately, his eyes flashed open. "Jazz?" He heard the sound of clothes sliding to the ground.

"Do you mind if I call you that? I think it's just the cutest nickname."

He simply laughed.

"What do you think then?"

Jasper spun around and his mouth fell open. "…WOW."

"Good wow? Or bad wow?"

"Definitely good. You look like a…" Alice looked like a model in the dress, which brought out apples in her cheeks and told Jasper that she could still walk runways for a living. Luckily, she chose to run them for him.

"God, I look like a fucking fairy princess, don't I?" Alice groaned. "I knew I should have worn the Dior mint." She started to rifle through the clothes again. "Turn around please, Jasper."

"Alice, no, you look amazing." He managed, still wowed to incoherence.

She flashed a halfhearted smile at Jasper, but shook her head. "It's apropos of nothing, Jasper. The tabloids would not let me hear the end of it."

Jasper sighed and turned around. "You're insane, Alice." Again he heard the clothes sliding off her lithe body and was strongly reminded of his wife.

"J-Jasper, you might kill me when you see me in this dress, but I think I should warn you, I would kill to have this dress, too," Alice whispered, tremulously.

Jasper laughed. "Just let me see the dress. I'm sure you'll…" If he hadn't been prepared before, he was defenseless now.

"Well?" Alice asked, as she pulled on black pumps to match her burgundy Fendi dress.

"Second of all, where the hell did you find that?"

"Um…" She suddenly became distracted with the silk. "Well, it's the dress we're reserving for the…model on Tuesday…" She looked up to gauge Jasper's reaction.

Jasper pulled out his phone. "Wait a minute; I'm going to cancel the shot."

"Why?" She demanded, panicking.

"When I saw photos of the model, I was floored, but you obviously need to be the one on the cover wearing that dress, Alice." Alice started laughing, relief breaking over her face. "You are going to be the model! Forget Giselle."

"Don't tease, Jazz; you nearly gave me a heart attack. Come here and zip me up. What was the first thing?" Alice positioned herself in front of the many full-length mirrors that were stationed around the closet. She smiled at Jasper's reflection as he came up behind her.

"First of all, you look _amazing_. If your husband ever leaves you, remind me to beat sense into him," Jasper said, weak in the knees, as he reached for her zipper. He sniffed at her shoulder, the perfume seemed familiar. "What perfume are you wearing, Alice?" He tugged the zipper to the small of her back.

"_Yvresse_."

"My wife wears _Opium_. But YSL all have the same undercurrent of sex, we used to joke." He chuckled quietly, without humor.

Thinking about sex was painful; it reminded him of how his marriage was currently crumbling to pieces. Not to mention he was strongly reminded of Bella whenever she asked him to zip her up, back when she used to go crazy over the dresses in the closet. Back when she liked parties. Back when, he still invited her to go with him. Back when, she wasn't moping about being infertile.

Thinking about Bella was painful, too.

"Jazz, are you okay?" He glanced up into the mirror at Alice's concerned face. She turned around, studying his suddenly-tired face. "Is something wrong? This dress? I'll take it off." She hesitantly reached out to gently touch his face, crumpled into a mask of misery and contemplation.

He stared into her flawless face.

Bella used to be this beautiful. She used to take his breath away. Before she wrapped herself up in this entire baby fiasco. She used to wear _Yvresse_ and exist as lust incarnate to him. But now, she was so blinded by her misfortune; she had let it take over her life. Her misery, her opiate, had turned her into a hopeless, desperate woman that Jasper could barely recognize as the woman he'd fallen in love with.

If he squinted just right – it _was_ Bella he could see back when they were young and in love and not bitter and argumentative like an old married that had been together for too long.

He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted it upward, bending to kiss her jaw. There was a sharp breath and she whimpered, urging him on. "So beautiful," He murmured, tugging the zipper the opposite way. It sent him off the edge. He could vaguely remember himself; kissing her, hard; hands sliding beneath her dress; touching her bare skin.

Suddenly, his pocket was a-vibrate. He pulled back from Bell – Alice whose expression mirrored the surprise on his. He let go of her, fumbling for the phone. "Hello? Yes, we're ready. We'll be on our way, directly." He flipped it shut and stood there, with his back to her.

"I-I…sorry – I should..," she began to say.

He spun her around and yanked the zipper up, rougher than was necessary. "You should go and get ready for tonight – it's too late for coffee – the dinner. I'll be right behind you." He said, his voice rough. "I'm going to change. You can leave or just –"

"I'll leave," She murmured, all the jest gone.

He waited until she was outside before tearing off his clothes. _In a moment, he had been ready to throw away everything. _He pulled on a suit, donned aviators, securely knotted his gray ascot, and walked brusquely out of the room.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm.

She nodded, her face coloring as she took him in. He wasn't completely unaware of how his arm tingled pleasantly for the rest of the night.

**-x-**

"Edward!" Alice came in noisily.

Edward rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Let me tell you about the party. It was splendid."

Edward sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his hair. Alice was immediately stuck by how Jasper-esque the motion was. She stuttered for a moment, chiding herself for the comparison, and then prattled on about the guests, the gowns, and of course, their nomination and _win_.

"Sounds great," Edward said quietly.

She turned away under the pretense of removing her jewelry, as her face colored. How much had she thought about Jasper afterward? It wasn't really her fault, but rather a product of gaiety and alcohol. Besides, it's not like they had slept together. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. _Then why are you reasoning with yourself?_ It had felt so good to feel wanted, to feel sexy, to have a man want her so badly. Edward was so...unresponsive.

"Jasper was simply amazing. We didn't actually have to start getting new advertisers just yet. But when Jasper found out that Cavalli and Nina's execs had dropped by, he went into dazzle mode, you wouldn't believe it, he had them _floored_." She bounced excitedly in bed to emphasize the point.

Edward frowned. "Great, Just great." He faced her, eying her critically. "Is there another dinner party or something coming up?"

She was taken aback by this and took a few seconds to rack her mind. "Yeah, but you don't want to go, do you?"

"Actually, I _do_ want to go with you." He said, fighting to keep the tightness from his voice.

Alice lay there for a few second, her brain working overtime to comprehend this miracle. "Really?" She dared to breathe.

"Yeah…geez, is it that hard to believe?" He had decided to be fair. He shouldn't leave it Alice to be the enthusiastic one; he had to express interest, too, at _some_ point.

She laughed. "Yes. It's just so sudden. You never wanted to go."

"Do you not _want_ me to go?" He asked testily.

"How can you say that?" Alice said grinning. "Thank you, thank you." She rolled herself on top of him, kissing him fiercely. "You have no idea how much this means…"

"No, I don't." He said, chuckling lowly, "but you should show me."

* * *

_**Review.**_


	3. Straight, No Chaser

_Trapped in an unhappy marriage, she sought happiness outside the home. What happens when outside reached back? Twilight has been KANKed. All human, AU. Canon pairings, eventually. REVISED._

_**Okay, so now the stage is set. You know the premise. You know the couples and how they are together. And you know how Jasper-Alice works and how Bella-Edward works as well. Now, the plot writes itself of in my head, sort of…when it wants to. xP By the way, I tend to sound really GossipGirl-y when writing this, you know, with all this fashion jargon and the sign-offs. Do you hate it or love it?**_

_**xoxo********—****ei**_

_**********Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_Never Say Goodbye_

_Chapter 3__******—**_ Straight, no chaser

Bella sat up in bed.

Light was flooding through the windows, the curtains were pushed aside. There was gentle clinking coming from the kitchen and guitar music wafting from the radio.

She pushed the covers away and climbed out of bed, padding down the stairs to the kitchen.

Jasper spun around.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Mmmm…Good…hm…morning," she mumbled, surprised when he crossed the kitchen in three strides and kissed her, his hands on her waist, pressing her hips to his. She raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"

"What?" He turned back to stove, flipping…pancakes?

"Okay, Jasper…" She pulled his shoulder so that he was facing her. "What is going on here? Making breakfast and getting in the mood before eight AM?"

He smiled playfully, a very different one than the one she was used to. Who was this new Jasper? "I love my wife – is that so wrong?" He took her hands in his. "I'm just worried that I haven't been spending enough time with you."

"You haven't," she admitted.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said, wiping his hands on his apron. "How about some strawberries and pancakes with whipped cream?"

"That sounds tempting..." Bella paused taking in the sight of her husband. "Are you naked under that apron?" She asked, grinned.

"Why don't you find out?" Jasper asked, giving a pointed tug to the strings.

Bella kissed her husband's lips, reaching behind him and tugging on the strings. The apron fell away between then.

She whistled appreciatively. "Very nice, Mr. Hale."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Hale, I thought you'd like it."

Bella kicked the apron away and the spatula in Jasper's hand fell on to the counter. "Like I said, tempting, but right now, there's something else I want whipped cream on."

**-x-**

Sunlight streamed through the window and Alice rolled over with a sigh. For the first time in a long time, she had slept to her body's content. At least she wouldn't have to bother with concealer this morning.

"Good you're awake." Edward came in.

"Wow." Alice blinked. "You're up early. You're even dressed."

"Would rather me wander around naked?"

"Just where I can see you, yes," Alice teased.

Edward grinned. "You should get up soon. Dad called; he wants us to come see him."

Alice groaned. "I swear if he's getting married _again_..."

"It might be something like that," Edward hinted.

"Does he not know that he can _date?_"

"In fact, I don't think he does." Edward laughed. "C'mon, get up. We can make up for all the gas we waste by saving water."

Alice allowed herself to be pulled out of bed. "Of course, I'm all about the environment."

**-x-**

Carlisle Cullen was holding the hand of a woman, a different woman, this week. Yet, he somehow knew he would never hold another woman's hand again. Somehow, he could tell that she was _the one_.

"They should be here any moment now," Esme told Carlisle who merely smiled and took a sip of his tea. As she said this, Jasper and Bella came around the corner, giggling and smiling, looking every bit like newlyweds.

"Hi, Mom," Jasper said, smiling widely as Bella collapsed in a fit of laughter into a chair next to Carlisle. Her son sat next to her and tried to keep a straight face as his wife fought to catch her breath.

"Hello...Esme..." She wheezed. "I'm sorry…not…laughing at you…your son…" She trailed off, giggling helplessly. "...forgive me..." She managed to choke out.

"It's quite alright, dear. Jasper, come sit down." Esme waited until Bella could draw regular breaths and then said, "I'm really glad you could come. I have some great news for you..." She cast a glance at Carlisle. "Would you rather wait until your son and his wife show up...or?"

"No, we can do it in shifts if we must."

"Well, first, this is Carlisle. Jasper and Bella, Carlisle. Carlisle, my son Jasper and his wife Bella."

"A pleasure," Carlisle winked at the couple who tried not to break out in laughter again.

"No, really," Jasper said breathlessly. "The pleasure is all ours."

"Anyway –" Esme shot her son a sharp look, which made him sit straight and listen. "Carlisle and I met at your wedding and we've become very good friends over the years."

The smile was gone from Jasper's face and he turned to Carlisle and started to eye him suspiciously.

"_That's_ what I was waiting for," Carlisle chortled.

"And last week, Carlisle..." At this point, Esme burst into tears. Carlisle put his arm around her and smiled pleasantly.

"I asked Esme if she would do the honor of being my wife." He kissed the top of her head.

Jasper's worst fears were confirmed.

"Oh, Esme, that's wonderful!" Bella cheered, hugging her mother-in-law. "When's the wedding?"

"Wait! Mother, are you really sure you want to – I mean, wouldn't it be easier if...Honestly, you two are –"

Esme looked up at her son. "We're what, Jasper?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, what are they, Jasper?" Bella asked in a steely voice, glowering at her husband.

"I – I mean..." Jasper looked helplessly to Carlisle.

"I know, I know," Carlisle sighed heavily. "We are _old_ as you are trying to diplomatically put it. I suppose you think one of us might off up there next to the priest. But I want you to know I really do love your mother."

"Who couldn't, honestly?" Bella asked.

"Exactly my point, dear. I was very lucky to find her." Carlisle agreed, his eyes twinkling. "And I've already told about my past and she's very gracefully accepted me."

"Your _past_?" Jasper asked ominously.

"Well..." Carlisle faltered. "I've dabbled before and come away generally unharmed but unsuccessful."

"Dabbled?" Jasper repeated.

"This will be Carlisle's fifth marriage," Esme explained.

"Oh my..." Bella tried to hide a smile but failed. "Carlisle, you naughty old man."

"Fifth...?" Sputtered Jasper.

"For the record, my first marriage was a young one – when I was twenty, fifty years ago."

"So one marriage a decade. Perfect, are you going to dump my mother in ten years, too?" Jasper asked furiously.

"Jasper, really now," Esme said, frowning. "I think I have rather good taste in men. I did marry your father, didn't I?"

"Very good taste," Bella agreed: she'd seen pictures. "Jasper, c'mon! I think it's very sweet, old love, oh...I didn't mean –"She looked apologetically at Esme and Carlisle.

"It's fine, dear. We are _old_."

"Jasper, I think it's great. Besides, so what if Carlisle is a bit...wild. It'll be good for Esme. You need to get out more anyway, I think."

Esme laughed. "My sentiments exactly. Now the wedding is in two months; would you be willing to help me with the planning?"

"I'd love to!" Bella cheered excitedly.

"Now, where was that place you ordered the food from? It was simply exquisite."

**-x-**

Alice and Edward came around the corner in a similar fashion, both smiling widely but rather mischievously, Carlisle thought.

"Edward, Alice, we're over here!" He called.

"Hey Carlisle," Alice said.

"Alice, Edward," Carlisle greeted, hugging his son. "This is Esme. Esme, this is my son Edward and his wife Alice. Edward and Alice, this is Esme. We're thinking of getting married."

"Oh!" Alice jerked violently.

"Alice, are you alright?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry." She said, casting a reproachful glance at her husband who was smirking and folded his hands conspicuously on the table. "I hope you'll let me work your wedding, Esme. I have this great scheme – lilacs and roses."

"Alice is an editor at a fashion magazine so perhaps you'd do well to take her suggestions," Carlisle told Esme.

"Oh, Carlisle, are you telling me I have bad taste?" Esme asked in mock anger.

"Why would I care? You know I like you better without any of your tastes actually on," Carlisle teased.

"Dad, lay off while we're around," Edward said, looking appalled.

Alice giggled.

Then it was Edward's turn to lurch the table. He apologized, carefully disengaging his wife's hand under the table.

"You started it," she whispered.

"Yeah and I'm going to finish right here if you don't stop," Edward deadpanned with a grimace.

Carlisle cleared his throat pointedly. _Well, like father, like son_, he consoled himself.

**-x-**

"It's working," Edward related, sipping his drink.

"That's great!" Bella smiled. "What did you do?"

"Well, I figured I was pissing her off by moping and being a dick all the time. So I spiced it up, bedroom-wise, took her out to dinner. I'm going to a party with her tomorrow night. She always wants me to go with her so I said I would this time. It worked like a charm."

"Funny, I am, too."

"At the convention center?" Edward asked on a hunch.

"Yes! You, too? How very excellent. We can keep each other company." A sudden thought occurred to Bella. "Have you told your wife about us?"

Edward looked uncomfortable. "Not exactly. I just tell her I'm meeting a friend."

"Me, too." Bella said. They both smiled awkwardly at each other. "I mean, it's not like we're shag buddies or something."

"Exactly."

"I just didn't want Jasper to freak out."

"Or Alice."

"They wouldn't get it, you know? We're kindred spirits, we understand each other."

"I know." Edward said. "No judgment."

"Deal. But really, it's great that you're doing well. I'm happy for you. I think we're doing better, too. At first I thought we were done because I was waiting for him to come home and I was wearing all my nuptial lingerie. And he came home, but he was too tired."

"That's bullshit," said Edward frowning. "Guys are never too tired for sex."

"I guess. And I did think he was bullshitting me at first. But that weekend, he was up making me pancakes and we –" She blushed. "You know, it was, um, really good."

Edward laughed agreeably. "It must have been pretty good; you're turning red just thinking about it."

"But!" Bella tried to distract him. "Even better, we went out for lunch and it was really nice. We were talking and joking and flirting with each other like we did when we were dating and newly married."

Edward held up his knuckle and Bella bumped it.

"I propose a toast," Bella said, holding up her champagne glass.

"To success."

"To our marriages."

"To good sex." Edward cracked a grin.

"To fucking fantastic sex," Bella corrected him.

"Touché."

"Cheers."

**-x-**

"How do I look?"

Edward glanced across the room at his wife as she twirled in front of the mirror in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart. He licked his lips and crossed the room in three strides. He picked her up and set her on the dresser, running his hands under the folds of her dress.

"How about we skip the dinner and stay here?" He muttered, kissing her neck, running his hands up her lithe body.

Alice's breathing turned uneven. "How about the tabloids will have a field day?"

"I don't know how you expect to stand next to you all night and not touch you in that dress," Edward groaned.

"Fine!" Alice said dramatically. "As long as you promise not to ruin my hair or dress or make-up and behave for the rest of the night…"

"Promise!" Edward started unbuttoning his shirt.

And so an hour later, Edward and Alice were ushered from a limo into a grand ballroom. It had been a museum but had recently been converted into a convention area.

_I could have done better,_ Alice thought. _The Roman influence was too cliché, Gothic would have served better. _"Behave yourself," she told Edward sternly.

"Yes ma'am." He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Let's go find Jasper. He'll want to know I'm here." Alice glanced around looking for a head of perfectly coiffed blond head although that was really the last thing she wanted to see right now.

Even though nothing _really_ had happened, she had been avoiding Jasper religiously for the past few weeks resorting to email or phone calls for contact. When she simply had to meet him, she could never meet his eyes. The guilt had forced herself to throw herself into her marriage with fervor she hadn't felt since her wedding vows. Although it had turned out for the better: they had stopped arguing.

Maybe the kiss had been for the better. Regardless, she hated seeing Jasper now. It made her feel so dirty. _Who knew what else she was capable of now?_

"Is that him?" Edward asked, nodding at a couple who was slowly making their way toward him and Alice.

"Speak of the devil," Alice said breathlessly to herself.

Unfortunately, it was indeed Jasper and his wife. Both of them were smiling widely. The wife had an odd look on her face as if she were mulling over a very good secret. As they reached each other, she smiled politely at Alice and then Edward.

"I thought you were a no-show," Jasper said, sounding relieved, staring intently at Alice.

_Are you ashamed?_ Alice wondered if she was the only one who could see the clear despair in his eyes. How didn't they notice?

Alice glanced at her husband. "Oh, silly me." She said with a careless smile. "Edward, this is Jasper, my boss. Jasper, this is my husband, Edward."

_My boss, that's all you'll ever be. He's my husband, my "I do," my rich man, poor man, sick man, and after death and whatnot. Can't you understand that? Why can't I?_

"A pleasure," Jasper said, shaking Edward's hand. "She's always talking about you."

Edward grinned at his wife. "Good things, I hope."

Alice felt lightheaded with misery. _He was so good, what have I done?_

"Of course; and this is my lovely wife, Bella."

"It's so good to meet you finally, Alice. Jasper speaks very highly of you," Bella smiled genuinely at Alice. _The poor woman didn't seem well tonight_, Bella thought. _She seemed awfully nervous. _"And a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

"Likewise. Can I get you a drink?" Edward asked politely. "We'll leave these two to their dull business conversation, shall we?"

"Oh, definitely," Bella said with a giggle.

Jasper and Alice watched them go at a loss for words and then faced each other with some hesitation. Jasper was the first to break the silence. "Alice –"

"You know, Jasper. There's a lot of people here tonight who are just _dying_ to meet the head of the best fashion magazine in the country. Shall we?"

She flashed him a brilliant, ice-cold smile as she gestured to the crowd of wine-drinking magnates with a brusqueness that indicated the topic was strictly off limits.

"Yes," he agreed, offering her his arm.

**-x-**

_Jasper is doing very well_, Bella thought as she surveyed the gathering chock-full of socialites and other international elites. But these silly parties had always turned out to be incredibly boring...except this one.

She turned back to her partner-in-crime and grinned. "What's wrong, Eddie? Alcohol getting to you?"

Edward shot her a mutinous look. "No..."

"Are you sure?" Bella teased. "You look like you're getting a little tipsy. Or maybe you just need an easier drink." She waved at the bartender and called out, "Can you get this guy an Appletini?"

"Shut up!" Edward growled. "I can hold my liquor just fine. And you're one to talk with your wussy Vanilla Vodkas and White Russians while I'm drowning in Buffalo Sweats over here."

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? All night you've been calling me a wimp who can't hold his alcohol when it's really you who can't drink."

"Are you calling me weak?" She asked furiously. "I can _so_ hold my liquor. I can hold it as well – no! - more than you could, you little pussy." A few people turned around to stare at the rowdy pair in alarm, but they were too far gone to notice or care.

"Oh really?" Edward had a wicked smile on his face. "Hey!" He yelled at the bartender. "Bring up the Smirnoff."

"That's rich," Bella sneered. "Absineth is stronger."

"Fine. Vodka, hold the ice." Edward waved the bartender closer. "What's your name?" He slurred to the bartender.

"James."

"Alright then; _you_ are going to be the arbitrator, right? Agreed? Impartial judge or whatever."

The other bartender leaned over to James and muttered, "I'm not so sure this is such a good idea… Aren't we supposed to report something like to the maître d'?"

"Clam it, Laurent" James muttered. "This is going to make up for all the times I had to take shit from all these uppity. The one percent can suck my –"

Bella reached over the bar counter and picked up a bottle of scotch and cheered, "Let the drinking games begin!"

**-x-**

"Should we wait for them to join us?" Alice asked as Jasper pulled a napkin out from under his plate and placed it genteelly in his lap.

"I don't think that's necessary," he said airily. "They're not children, Alice. They won't get into trouble if we don't watch them. Besides, I'm sure they'll have more fun with each other as outsider than with us discussing quarterly returns."

_Is that what we're going to do?_ Alice wondered.

_They weren't going to touch the topic – not if he could help it. _Jasper decided grimly.

"Outsiders?" Alice repeated. "Are you talking about Edward?"

"Obviously. I mean, honestly, Alice, Edward's not exactly into this business. Do you think he'd enjoy himself if he had to go and be introduced to people he didn't know or care about?"

No," she agreed.

"Those are Bella's sentiments exactly. At least, I won't have to listen to her complain. I consider that a victory, and seeing as this is the first time I've met Edward at a party, I'm sure you'd consider it one, too."

She did, but she wasn't admitting that to him. "Alright." She pulled her PalmPilot out of her red Nina Ricci clutch and began to read names aloud to him. "Aro's stopped by. Cauis, Marcus, Jane, Alec showed their faces a bit. They didn't seem to chuffed about it so I suppose we'll try them again during the holidays. What about Felix?"

"No, he's in Tokyo tonight – he already informed me he wasn't coming."_ Why were they being so formal? This would never last. _"Don't worry though, there's someone else."

His tone made her glance up. "Who?"

"Demetri. He's from Russia." He said wistfully.

"So?"

"The only company to land him in all his years is _Glamour._ They're so kitschy -" Alice shuddered. "- but he's been exclusive with them probably because they offer him a bigger cut than anyone else. He's on par with Ralph Lauren."

"Don't be so cynical. When was the last time you tried to poach him?"

"Last year, in London, at the fall show." Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was mortifying. He stabbed me with a headpiece of one of Michael Kors' models and stabbed with. And at the Oscars, we met at Anne Wintour's party – didn't even say a word to me edgewise," Jasper muttered. "If I keep screwing up, all of Condé Nast is going to freeze me out."

"But what do you have now that you didn't last year?"

"A notch in Forbes 500?" Her face creased in irritation. "A gold sticker on our cover?" Jasper tried again. "More men working for me? More _homosexuals_ working for me! More money? Cuff links? I had _no idea_ they were in that season. No? Throw me a bone here, Alice."

"Me!" She said loudly. "You have _me! _Didn't I bring you all of this, Jasper?" He nodded, grinning in thanks. "So, what makes you think I can't bring him to you? C'mon." She stood up, tossing the cloth napkin on to her plate.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked her timidly.

"_We_ are going to go land that account." She grabbed his hand and marched toward Demetri's towering figure in the distance.

Jasper allowed himself to be led forward in a daze, feeling like a show dog being put through its paces. Confidence was seriously underrated because all he could think was how hot Alice made him under the collar.

**-x-**

"You call that a shot?" Bella called scornfully. "You're like a fourteen-year-old on his first beer."

Edward gritted his teeth. It was getting harder to see straight with all the alcohol he was shooting down. He leaned down to table level, steadying his stick and lining it up with the white ball.

Bella sidled up next to him. As he took his shot, she pressed herself meaningfully up against him, letting her curves caress his side and goosed him. His eyes popped and he bypassed the solid ball by a long-shot, hitting a striped one instead.

Bella laughed freely. "You do know you're solids, right?"

"I know what color my balls are," he said through gritted teeth. James grinned as he poured them another peg.

"Blue," answered Bella with a smirk. "How're you feeling down there, tiger?" She picked up her stick. "Way to set up my shot," she teased, easily scoring a walled stripe.

Edward downed the drink in one swallow and smashed the now empty peg of scotch on the counter. Bella grinned, putting down her glass in a similar fashion. This time, however, she remained on the opposite side of the table.

"How about it, Edward? Can you put your ball in the hole?" She asked, trailing her fingers along the felt.

Mouth opened to make an equally sexual retort, Edward took his eyes off the slightly blurry ball and looked at Bella, which he quickly realized was a very big mistake.

Bella was draped across the side of pool table, leaning so far forward on to the surface that he could see all down her dress and realized that Bella did not wear padded bras. In fact, she wasn't wearing a bra at all.

"Mrs. Hale." Bella looked up at the uniformed man approaching her. "I'm going to have to ask you to collect yourself and have you and Mr. Cullen accompany me to the -"

"Oh, come on!" She said with a saucy smile. "It's just some friendly competition." The man no less frigid, so Bella decided it was time to turn on some of the old charm. "Don't be so uptight," she advised, placing a hand on his arm. He glanced down at it, clearly uncomfortable. "Loosen up – like me!" She waited until his eyes were trained on her again and pulled down the wrap of her silk chiffon dress and flashed him.

**-x-**

"Wow." Jasper whispered to Alice as they walked back to their dining table. "Wow. _Wow._ Wow! WOW!"

"Is that all you can say?" Alice asked, pretending to be miffed.

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you, thank you –_ thankyouthankyouthankyou_." She sighed pointedly. "Tell me what you want to hear then," Jasper prodded her. "A bonus? A new office space?"

"You're getting warmer," She teased.

"A promotion? Partnership?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Jasper, don't lie to me!"

He chuckled. "Really, Alice." He gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "It all belongs to you now."

"Oh my – I can just..." She stared into his handsome, solemn face for a moment and launched herself at him, throwing her arm around his neck. "Jasper, I love you so much. Thank you."

"No, no,' Jasper laughed. "I should be thanking _you_. What you did back there was fantastic."

"Hey, hey. Don't ever doubt me again," She said with mock severity. "That's a _patented_ approach, Jazz."

His nerves trilled at the sound of the nickname or maybe it was just leftover adrenaline from what he'd just witnessed. "Alright, Alice. We need to celebrate this! I feel like dancing."

It was Alice's turn to be led in a stupor across the dance floor. Jasper went up the disc jockey. The calm, classical music melted away, replaced by something with a more retro rhythm.

"I am so high off adrenaline right now – does it seem hot in here to you?"

"No, I think you need to calm down," She said sternly, although a smile was playing her lips.

He took one of her hands and placed the other at his shoulder and placed his other at her waist.

"You're so anticlimactic – this is how you burn off adrenaline?" Alice teased. "You're such a girl, Jazz, or should I say, Jasmine?"

"A woman?" Jasper repeated incredulously. "Could a woman make Tyler rip the embroidery on his new Banahammocks? Could a woman –"

"Okay, okay," Alice laughed. "You're right. You're not a girl, happy?"

"No. You need to admit it."

"Admit what? My undying love for you?" Alice snorted.

"You think –" He paused to grab two drinks from a passing waiter, offering one to Alice. "- that I am the hottest, most virile man you've met and you're just envious of Bella, which is why you're constantly putting me down. Isn't that right?"

"Oh no. You've got me _all_ figured out," she deadpanned, downing her drink.

"Admit it then."

"Jasper, you're the sexiest man I've ever known," Alice echoed with a laugh, taking and downing another drink. "I want to have wild, animalistic sex with you," she said in a low voice that alarmed several people around her. She fluttered her lashes in a schoolgirlish way, "Take me, Jasper," she teased with a playful grin.

Her words were echoing in her ears now, going against everything she'd promised herself in the past few days.

Jasper was staring her intently, licking his lips. "We make a great pair, don't we?"

"Mr. Hale?"

Jasper broke away from Alice, who blinked and glanced at herself as if seeing the situation for the first time. "What is it?"

"We're having a little issue at the bar."

Jasper frowned. "Call the bouncer in; I'm sure he can take care of it; that is his job after all."

The maître d' looked rather a bit abashed. "I didn't think that was appropriate given the circumstances." He then added in a whisper, "It's Mrs. Hale and Mr. Cullen that are causing a scene."

"Mr. _Cullen_?" Alice repeated. Jasper looked round at her and saw that Alice had come to her senses. She refused to meet his eyes. "What do you mean _a scene_?"

"Perhaps you'd better come and see – they're at the bar."

"The bar!" Alice cried. "I put in the notes that Edward should be kept away from the bar – he's an extremely dirty drunk – I expected more from an establishment like yours."

"Mrs. Hale..." The maître d' looked even more uncomfortable. "She overrode it, saying she would be responsible for him."

Alice was beside herself with rage. "Where is he?"

The maître d' quailed under her gaze and muttered meekly, "This way, ma'am." He led the two to the back of the room to where a small crowd had gathered. The three pushed their way through the crowd to its epicenter where Bella and Edward were waging their intoxicating battle.

"Bring it," Bella screeched at the bartender.

James just grinned; tonight was officially the best night of his life. Bella was sprawled in an utterly unfeminine way across one of the billiards table amidst the whole and striped balls. Edward was circling the table with a poker stick.

"I tried to stop her," The maître d' said helplessly.

Edward took this opportunity to shout, "I'm going to hit the next one so hard, you'll know it next week."

"Not if you can't last another drink," Bella called back, raising a bottle of vodka and waving it at him. In answer, he picked up the bottle of scotch sitting on the edge. Eyeing each other for weaknesses, they both took long swigs straight from the bottles, and laughed, blinking against the tears.

Jasper blanched at the sight of his wife. "Bella, honey," he called. "I think you'd better come down now."

"Jasper," She slurred. "Edward's been – _hic_ – teaching me all sorts of...stuff. Did you know your name rhymed with Casper? Are you a ghost, too?"

"No," he said firmly, reaching across the table and tugging her hand to move off the center of the pool table.

"Edward," said Alice in a steely voice. "Let's go."

"_Fuck no_, Alice. I gotta finish this contest." He said with a sloppy grin. "Can't have that little slut –" Alice winced. "- beat me."

"I think your humiliation game is over, Edward; we're leaving. Now." He peered at her with the beginning of a stubborn expression when his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the ground, hitting his head on the edge as he went down.

* * *

_**REVIEW.**_


	4. Nobody Does It Better Than Us

_Trapped in an unhappy marriage, she sought happiness outside the home. What happens when outside reached back? Twilight has been KANKed. All human, AU. Canon pairings, eventually. REVISED._

_**Well, Bella and Edward certainly got their moves on. The reason Bella and Edward are so alcohol prone is because they both turn to it when they have problems like her sterility and his injury. Have I mentioned that this is harder to write than it seems? With Indian movies, you don't really need plot development because you can make them fall in love in one song. Unfortunately, I can't do that. So as you can probably tell, Ugly Betty is also heavily used in this. Mostly because I have NO idea how a magazine like Elle or Vogue would work. So it's mostly artistic license, haha.**_

_**Anyway, on we go! xoxo********—****ei**_

_**********Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_Never Say Goodbye_

_Chapter 4__******—**_ _Nobody Does It Better_ Than Us  


"What were you thinking?" Alice shouted.

Edward cringed. The Advil hadn't kicked in yet and his head was killing him. "Alice," He said quietly. She paused and waited for him to speak, breathing like a winded rhino. "What exactly did we do?"

"This!" She said icily, tossing the newspaper. "Congratulations, you made _Us Weekly_ and _E!_" There were many, many pictures, of him, with obscene gestures and of Bella, in lewd poses and in many cases flashes of bare skin.

"Shit."

"Yes, shit!" Alice said angrily. All at once, however, she simply looked sad. "Why, Edward? Why did you drink when you _know _you're a terrible drunk especially when I need to impress so many people – that dinner was very important to me and Jasper." Edward looked sour. "We're lucky we managed to get contracts signed before you two decided to give a show."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I was...bored."

"Bored?" She repeated, her voice growing higher and more hysterical. "Well, pray, next time tell me when you're _bored_," She said scathingly. "And I'll make a note to get another date for parties."

"Gee, Alice. What do you want me to say?"

"How about sorry, for one?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was stupid. I shouldn't have done it." He said, trying to sound earnest despite the throbbing in his head.

"Well sorry is not good enough," She shot back. "You could have ruined my career – Worse! - Jasper's rep. I know you can't play ball anymore, Edward, and that sucks. Really, I get that. And I know you wish you could be a big shot like you used to be, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"I didn't take it out on you!" Edward shouted, standing up, massaging his temples roughly. "I'm serious, Alice." She began to clear away breakfast, shooting him a scornful look.

He followed her and as she rinsed them and he put his arms around her waist. He realized then that she was shaking, quivering with anger and pulled her close. "Baby," he murmured into her hair. "Really, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a fool. I'm sorry I hurt you. Maybe, subconsciously, I was jealous. But, Alice. You know, I love you. I support you. I just let that envy get the better of me. It was dumb."

She had stopped shaking. He brushed aside the hair on the nape of her neck and kissed it, sloping his mouth up her throat and her jaw line. She put down a plate with a clatter and turned around.

He cast her a hopeful, apologetic expression. Her tense, furious expression had softened, but her eyes were still angry.

"I'm sorry," he repeated softly, going in for a kiss.

She pushed him away and stepped out of his arms. "I've got to do some damage control and write up a report for Jasper's comment about last night. Finish the dishes, please." She stomped out of the kitchen.

Edward sighed and dropped the plate in the sink. There was a copy of _Celebrity Gossip_ on the counter next to the sink and he picked it, reading the headlines. There were blurbs about him and Alice, and Jasper and Bella. The center-spread was just one picture however and it spoke at least one word loud and clear.

"Fuck."

**-x-**

The situation was very grave in the Hale household.

"I just don't understand, Bella. Why would you go and get drunk especially, when we both know you're a hot mess?"

Their positions almost comical: Jasper at the head of the table, hands folded primly in a nunnish fashion while Bella sulked like a pupil in need of knuckle-rapping.

"I don't know why I did it. In retrospect, I realize it was horrible judgment on my part." Bella said quietly.

"Yes, James has been fired from his establishment as it was clear that he was egging the two of you on…" Jasper said disdainfully.

"You know when I get tipsy, my judgment...suffers," Bella pleaded.

"Tipsy is one word for it, I suppose, although I think the proper term is _hammered_." Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I've been humiliated in front of the world on the eve of my greatest success. And what's worse – you overrode Alice's instructions, which _I'll_ be sure to implement next time – if there is a next time – and you let him drink maybe even _pressured_ him to." Jasper shot her a furious glance. "I respect Alice very much; how can I face her after this?"

"I know. I sent over flowers."

"Flowers?" Jasper repeated incredulously. "You sent _flowers_ to Alice to repent for possibly ruining her name? My name? My company's name? I seriously hope you're joking or they are drowning in blooms over there."

"I said I was sorry," Bella said petulantly.

Jasper frowned. "Oh Bella, I just wish you'd be…" He sighed and didn't finish.

That infuriated her and she scowled in response. "That I'd be what? I'm sorry I can't be your perfect Stepford wife, Jasper."

"I don't _want_ a Stepford wife; I just wish you'd be a little more sensitive and responsible. Is that too much to ask?" He asked dismayed.

"I told you I wasn't good at parties and you made me come," she reminded him.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't inconvenience you anymore. I won't be asking you to be my date for any parties any time soon, believe me."

She opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly, Bella had an unusual expression on her face. Jasper felt a little alarmed as his wife turned pale and then slightly green. Bella spluttered, turning and fleeing into the hallway. She made a beeline for the guest bathroom.

Jasper could her retching and vomiting in the bathroom and hurried faster. He kneeled by Bella and swept her hair back, feeling how clammy her forehead was.

When her stomach had given up, she lay motionless on the floor, cheek pressed against the cold edge of the toilet, breathing deeply, eyes closed. She let out a pitiful groan.

Jasper stared dispassionately at his wife. "Take some Tylenol. I have to get work and smooth over this whole incident."

**-x-**

"Dear god," muttered Alice under her breath as she pulled into the driveway of the office. She'd taken Edward's car for a reason: it was less recognizable than her trademark yellow Porsche. She stepped out of the car and tossed the keys to a valet, donning shades and pulling the brim of her Prada leopard print hat low over her eyes.

No cigar.

The reporters with their armada of mics and cameras flashing hurried over to her. They surrounded her like sharks in a feeding frenzy.

"No comment." She said flatly. "No comment. No comment!" One of the security guards peeled away from the building and escorted her to the building's entrance, warding off reporters with his biceps. "Thank you," she said curtly, as they entered.

As she passed Gianna who was being swamped with phone calls, the receptionist called to her, "Jasper's already waiting for you. He's frantic – _no_, I've told you; no information. Jasper will release a comment when he deems it apropos - _please hold!_"

Alice sighed.

Truthfully, she didn't know what to do. A scandal of this proportion had never occurred to her, especially not from her side. And Edward…she didn't know if she could forgive him though to his credit, he hadn't really disturbed the main party. No, he'd just landed the front page of _US Weekly_. And Bella. Just the thought of her made Alice's blood boil. She had purposefully forced Edward to drink. _The fool._

Alice hoped she wouldn't see the woman again – she'd have a hard time controlling herself. But who was she fooling? Hadn't she been – the word disgusted her – _flirting_with Jasper all the while? After the trip-up in the closet, she'd promised herself that it had been an accident; a mistake made in excitement mistook for passion and checked her thoughts.

She and Edward had had a wonderful few days, marriage renewed with love and sex. But it hadn't been real, at least for her. Edward had been baffled at first to her new passion for their marriage and then receptive. But the extremity had only been in response to her mistake, part of a way to make up for her coquettish ways.

The other way – avoiding Jasper religiously – had crumbled the night of the party along with Edward's soberness. All those naughty things she'd said…had she meant them? How could she hate Bella for being a reputation wrecker, when _she_ herself was becoming a home wrecker? Regardless, this trivial mishap wasn't going to stop her, them, the company. They were still unstoppable with her here.

"Alice!" Jasper was looking out of his office at her. "Come on!" He called. She hurried into his office. All the editors were assembled there. "Okay." Jasper clasped his hands together. "Now that everyone is here – we need to figure out how I'm going to handle this PR. Any ideas?" He asked, tiredly.

"Just let it off as a publicity stunt," Jessica – she was a junior editor – called out.

"Too unlikely. They'd never take it," Jasper disagreed.

"Just explain what it was: too much alcohol and too little restraint," Lauren suggested.

Jasper sighed. "Don't be naïve, please, Lauren, it doesn't suit it. We all – they and us, too – know that it was obviously was just that, but we need a better explanation or they're going to assume we're all as flighty as that."

"Just tell _E!_ Or _TMZ_ or whoever…they're models." Alice snapped her fingers.

They all looked her.

"_What_?" he asked, confused.

"Edward and Bella are our models. We've hired them for next months' cover. And models' – come on! What model hasn't done something like that? Just a few months ago the cover model for French _Elle_ took off on a boat and ended up in the Caribbean."

Alice gauged her co-workers; they didn't look completely convinced. "Bella and Edward as models?" Jasper repeated, dubiously.

"Oh come on. Bella's attractive enough and my husband was a heartthrob when he played baseball. It'll definitely work."

"I suppose that would work," Jasper allowed. "But do you really want to sacrifice the next cover for them? If it doesn't fly, it's going to cost more in sales than this catastrophe."

"As far as sacrifices go, I think Bella and Edward's faces won't disappoint us," Alice said, with a fleeting smile. "Trust me on this one. I think it'll work." She locked eyes with Jasper for a few seconds.

He quickly broke the gaze, glancing to the rest of his employees. "Okay! We've got this. Get back to work – next month's has to be to scintillating if we want to put this behind us."

The editors dissipated.

Alice lingered, drawing up near him. He moved papers busily for a few moments; he was ignoring her, she realized and turned to go.

"It's audacious."

She turned back around. Jasper was watching her go, arms crossed across his D&G short-sleeved suit. It showed off his arms, nicely cut, like Edwards'. She swallowed, consciously making herself look at his face…_not helping, Mari Alice._

"Do you actually think it's going to work?" He asked, leaning back against his desk.

"It's a risk," Alice allowed. "But have you ever known me to not be risqué and fail?"

**-x-**

"Honey, I'm home," Edward called teasingly, as he let himself in. Bella came out of the living room with a laugh but quickly sobered as they looked each other over. Bella led him into the dining room and they sat across from each other as the silence settled around them.

"So," Edward said, uncomfortably. "What did you want to talk about?"

_What it just her or did he put an extra emphasis on talk?_ Bella wondered. She smiled easily at him and held something out to him. He took it confused and then blanched, dropping it like a hot potato.

"We didn't!" he said forcefully. "Dear god, tell me we didn't."

"We didn't what?" Bella asked, picking up the pregnancy test from under the table without glancing at it and placing it in front of him.

"We didn't…_have sex_?" he asked, looking horrified.

"No, of course not." She laughed airily. "Why would you think that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded square of newspaper and brandished it in front of her face. "This, perhaps?"

She glanced at the photograph and paled. "I didn't see this – Jasper never said any – do you think he doesn't know?"

"I doubt it – it's been circulating everywhere. We made the front page of the style section, too. He just probably didn't tell you."

"Oh no." Bella put her head in her hands. "That's why he was so angry. I didn't understand – I don't remember anything from last night – I didn't think anything happened. I was so cross with him. I should apologize to him later. That's why you asked me if we had sex?" She confirmed miserably.

Edward shrugged. "I mean, if we made out, there was a chance we went farther. But I'm sure Alice would have let me know if we had…" He looked, embarrassed. "So, what's with the test?"

Bella's face lit up. "I-I think I might be pregnant. I mean, maybe we were unlucky the other times, right? Bad timing or sperm or eggs, or something. Because Jasper and I have been…well, we were going at it like rabbits before _this_ whole travesty. And this morning I got sick – morning sickness, maybe?"

"Congratulations!" Edward grinned.

"No, no," Bella said quickly. "I mean, I _think_ I'm pregnant. But I might not be." She thrust something into his hands. He studied the object for a moment and leapt up in horror, tossing it aside. "Oh god. Why would you make me touch that?"

"Tell me what it says. Open the bag and tell me already - I'm dying to know!"

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Did you get a square root sign on there or something?"

"No, I didn't check. I wanted to talk to you anyway so I thought you should break it to me – I'm afraid to look."

Edward glanced at the test warily. "This has your pee on it, Bella. We might be friends, but even I will not do some –"

"Oh good grief, I wiped off the handle – promise! Now, quick tell me what it says."

"Okay." Edward gingerly picked it up. "Here I go." He turned it over, shielding from her view. His eyes read the answer and he looked at her, poker faced.

"What does it say?" Bella demanded, excited. "I'm pregnant, right?" Edward placed it back on the table, facing her, covering it with his hand. "Right?" She repeated, her smile fading.

"I'm sorry."

Her face fell tragically. She reached out and took in her hands, holding it gently as if it were an infant. Her eyes read the math and she dropped like it was contagious. "I'm not pregnant?" She asked in confirmation.

"I don't think so," Edward said carefully. "But you can't know for sure. You know what they say: negatives can be wrong but positives are positively right! Maybe it's too early to show up." He glanced at Bella who was staring blankly across the table at him – no, it almost looked like she was staring through him, seeing nothing, but that minus sign, blinding her eyes. "Bella?"

"Why can't I get pregnant?" She asked, her voice breaking. "What did I ever do – I always wore the lead apron, I dealt with my period month after month after – why me?" She sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Bella," Edward said, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "It just is that way – but why does it even matter? Nothing's wrong with you."

"Stop saying that," Bella cried. "That exactly what Jasper says. But both of you are lying – if there wasn't something wrong with me then I would be able to -" She broke off, unable to continue. She yanked her hand from Edward's and stopped up with determination. She took the pregnancy test and disappeared into the recesses of the house.

Edward stood up, uncertain whether he should follow; she was clearly upset, but he wasn't sure whether it was in his place to say anything. A resounding crashing echoed through the house.

"What the…?"

Heart pounding, Edward sprinted into the living room, glancing around wildly.

Empty.

He continued, hotfooting into the bedroom area. He turned away from the guest bedroom and saw a light on the master bedroom and hastened in. "Bella!" Edward said, half exasperated, half terrified.

Bella was lying on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the door. Shards of glass were around her and there was blood on the floor.

"Bella!" Edward repeated, louder, worried now. He pulled out his cell phone as he kneeled next to her, feeling her wrist.

"I'm not dead," she said in a hollow, empty sort of way. "Although, I wish I were." Her eyes didn't open.

"Don't _ever _say that again," Edward warned her angrily, as he slumped next to her. He took her hands, they were bleeding. "What did you do? Go all kung-fu on the mirror?"

"No, that was the silver soap dish." She opened her eyes and glancing at the shower where it was lying forlornly on the floor, glinting ominously.

"What happened to your hands, then?"

"Turns out, plastic is harder to break than glass. And glass splinters, well…" She shrugged. "They hurt more, too."

"Oh, Bella," Edward said softly. He opened the cabinet and took out some gauze bandages from the first aid kit. He took her hand and carefully pulled out the splinters one by one with a pair of tweezers.

"Why me, Edward?" Bella asked, quietly. "I love kids. All my life I've wanted children. When I was a kid and we played house, I was always 'Mom'. I was meant to be a mother."

"Bella, I think you're placing too much importance in this. You're pretending like one child is your whole life."

"Having a child _would_ be my whole life. You just don't understand."

"But it shouldn't be; don't you understand?" Edward took up some gauze and began to wrap her hand. "You're so immersed in this perfect child – that doesn't exist yet – that you're losing yourself. You're forgetting how perfect _you_ are and because of that so is everyone else."

"It's all I've ever wanted," she pleaded, pitifully.

"That child isn't going to complete you, Bella. You're going to complete it. Because you're already whole and wonderful and perfect and a bunch of adjectives that I can't think of…" Edward tried to sound solemn although what he was saying sounded exactly like the bullshit he'd heard in rehab after his accident.

Bella hiccuped. "I wish I saw it that way." She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. She tried to stay the tears welling up in her eyes. "Every time Jasper and I talk about this, I feel like he's always blaming me for this. He doesn't say it of course, but still…you can t-tell."

Edward pulled her into his arms, holding onto her tightly. Bella whimpered against him. "Oh, sweetheart," he said, pressing his cheek against her head. Her hair was soft, like silk, not like Alice's spiky fashionista's do. He pushed her hair out of her face and hugged her to his lean body. "It's okay," He murmured over and over, until she stopped crying.

**-x-**

_Why was she intent on doing that him? Did she enjoy working him up with those irresistible one-liners?_ As if he didn't feel guilty enough about last night, having to reprimand Bella, pretending he hadn't done anything wrong, or worse. _Why was he blaming her anyway? _Alice wasn't at fault – he was the one who could handle himself around her.

The solution was simple: he wouldn't be around her…as much.

"Mr. Hale," Gianna poked her head into his office. "I've got Marc Jacobs on downstairs for you, to talk about the fall issue."

He cleared his throat and glanced down at himself. "Tell him I will be there presently, Gianna – thanks."

She withdrew.

_Okay, so easier said than done. _He liked being around her; no, more than that, if he was being honest with himself. He was clearly attracted to her. She was so strong, sexy, confident – women weren't made like that anymore.

Bella had used to be liked that; when he married her; it had been her resilient nature that he'd fallen in love with, but she'd lost it, becoming listless and mopey.

Yet, somehow, Alice managed to be spunky, bold, and dignified while simultaneously being tipsy as hell, and good-looking to boot. Women like that used to be burned at the stake, and as Jasper looked down at himself, he knew exactly what stake he wanted to _burn_ Alice with.

As he stood to leave the room, he shook his head in embarrassment. Even in his head, that had sounded awful.

**-x-**

Bella threw herself into attempt to get Jasper's forgiveness with fervency unlike any other. When he arrived, she had dinner on the table and a bottle of '87 Chardonnay in ice.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I'll do _anything_ I can to fix this," was her constant refrain. Instead of looking appeased, he just looked more aggravated. "Jasper, please; talk to me. What can I do?"

He sighed and looked up at her. "We decided at work that you and Edward are going to model for our next issue."

"I don't understand."

"Models often lose control at parties so what happened will seem normal. Starting tomorrow, you need to come in with me and meet with a nutritionist. You have fittings afterwards and then in two days -"

"Why?"

"So you can lose enough weight to fit into the dresses."

"I'm only a size two!" Bella protested.

"Yeah, well, for a model that's pretty much obese!" Jasper snapped back. That was cruel, he knew, but he was just being honest, and doing what was best for his company.

"But why are you doing this?"

"I told you –"

"But why're you being so nice. That's like a reward!" She protested. "And why would you want to put Edward and I together again if that's what fueled a scandal?"

"A reward?" Jasper snorted. "Yes, once Alice starts riding you, it'll be a real treat."

"Alice?"

"Didn't I mention? She's in charge of the shoot."

"No," Bella whispered. "Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"Now you want to run the company you ruined?" Jasper snarled. "No, she wants to keep an eye on you. I told her it wasn't necessary because there's nothing going on, but she insisted and that's her prerogative. If I were you, I would talk very little for the next few days."

Bella watched him head upstairs. She listened to his steps as they padded around on the landing. She did some quick thinking and raced up the stairs. He was changing out of his suit into PJs. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He froze.

She stepped in front of him and with a demure smile, pulled his pants down.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked her, bemused.

She got down on her knees before him.

"Asking for forgiveness," she said in a voice deeper than usual.

He didn't smile. Instead, he pulled his pants back up and began to hang up his clothes, ignoring his wife. "Sex doesn't fix everything, Bella." He said and turned away from her. "But, then _you_ would know that, wouldn't you?"

**-x-**

As soon as the door flung open, Edward was on his knees, hugging Alice's lithe legs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said. "I don't know how many times I have to say it and I don't care. I'm sorry I was a selfish son of a bitch and I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me."

Alice stood, looking stunned.

Edward took advantage of this to beg and plead more.

"Get up off the floor, Edward," she drawled. "You're in luck: we managed to fix it. But you'll need to come in to work with me for a while."

"Why?" He asked curiously, not moving from the floor.

"You and Bella are models for our next issue."

He sat up, wide-eyed. "_Why_?"

"It was the only way we could explain the fiasco that was the dinner party." At the confused look on her husband's face, she added. "Models get hammered and loose all the time."

"So my punishment for ruining your big is to be sprawled across the cover your magazine with a bombshell?"

"Yes," Alice sighed. "How unfair the world is."

"You're not withholding sex? Come on, Alice – where's the punch line? What strings are attached?"

"None."

"I'm really tired, Edward. I'm going to turn in early, alright?"

_What it just him or did his wife look a little uncomfortable? _"That's fine – I'll put dinner away. Want me to come in and give you a massage?"

"That'd be nice."

_All things considering… _he'd expected a tongue-lashing, yelling, a fight that would at least let Alice blow some steam. You had to head her off early in these types of situations and not let her build steam or he'd be on the couch for weeks.

She padded off down the hall after tossing her shoes off. Edward glanced after her, bewildered. Alice hadn't put her shoes away. Her YSL pumps were carelessly thrown in the foyer. But, for some reason, this blind faith and forgiveness left him feeling worse than if she'd screamed at him.

He followed his wife to their bedroom. She was already sprawled across the bed in a pretty, lacey negligee. He turned her on to her back and began to rub circles in her back.

_It took a lot to get him drunk and that night, he _had_ drunk a lot. But when he'd kissed Bella, at that time, he had still been sober._

Alice sighed in contentment.

_Sober enough._

**-x-**

There was definitely a storm brewing.

Bella had only been here an hour and already she was showing all the concern and sensitivity she was known for: none.

"Ordering lattes from the interns," Alice snarled under her breath. "This isn't a fucking cruise on the Carribbean." She halted outside the dressing room. "No, it's hell, you slippery bitch so get used to it."

When she walked in, she froze.

Bella was chatting merrily with one of the interns as she scarfed down a sandwich. _Disgusting pig_, Alice thought. The photographs were playfully snapping photos of the interns who was pressed up against the Faberge-patterned wall in a provocative pose. The rest of the personnel were standing around, doing apparently nothing. Two of the background models were engaged in a ferocious that looked likely to escalate soon.

Alice strode in, grabbing a shot from a platter on the table and downed it swiftly. She then seized of the glassed and brought down on the table.

_Crash! _The shards skittered all over the floor.

Everyone froze.

What the hell is going on here?" She said in a quiet voice that carried throughout the room. "Who is running this shoot?"

"Lauren ran out for a moment," one of the interns murmured.

"Tell her she's fired," Alice snarled. She walked up to Bella who's amused expression slowly faded. "Put that down," Alice scolded, her voice full of revulsion. "Models do not eat!" She stated for Bella's benefit. "And they do not drink _lattes_," she picked up an empty cup and glanced around pointedly. "Even the interns know that so if you lot see something wrong happening, you correct it!" She hissed at the interns who were standing around, looking quite discomfited. "Understand?"

A dull chorus of "Yes" sounded.

Bella lowered her sandwich, looking puzzled and…little scared? Alice smiled to herself: _she already knew the power balance._ "Renesme!" The young intern next to Bella perked up. "Who do you think Bella should wear for the shoot?"

The young intern could barely believe her ears. "I was thinking a –"

"Do not fool yourself," Alice cut over her. "That, for even a moment, I care about what she's going to say." The girl's mouth snapped shut. "But each and every one of you should be asking yourselves that question for whenever the opportunity arises and I do care – however unlikely that may be."

The interns muttered among themselves.

"Because know this: _you are wrong_. Learn why what was chosen was chosen and then next time maybe – don't bet on it – you may not be wrong." She gave them a haughty smile. "Now, Renesme, what were you going to say?"

The girl looked terror-struck.

"Go ahead," Alice said sweetly.

"I was thinking Alexander McQueen's ISSHEFORMAL lines? Or one of Bahnik's vintage plaid-inspired designs and the new line of geometric jewelry put out by Gucci."

"Safe," Alice announced. Renesme sighed. "And completely boring. _Yawn_." The intern flushed a bright red. "Your limitations are drawn by your model. They are your dead_weight. _Anyone have any observations?"

Bella's face, Alice noted, flushed red in chagrin. She heard the door open and close and saw Jasper slip inside. When he saw the interns grouped around her, he paused by the door to listen.

One of the older interns raised her hand.

"Okay, Tanya. Go."

"Well, in this case, observe the model: she's a pear. An anomaly among models, most of whom will either be hourglasses or thin like a line." She grabbed Bella's arm and turned her around so that her back faced the interns. "Well, note how her posterior is bigger than most models we've hired. Something we have to diminish. Turn. Look at her bust. Average, on the smaller side even. Something to be enhanced."

_Ruthless,_ Alice thought. She couldn't have said it better herself.

"On top of that, she's not generically petite," Tanya continued. "So we have here our first plus size model of the year."

Bella's lip trembled.

"Good. Very good." Tanya beamed and smirked at Renesme. "Now as Renesme said, Alexander McQueen." Alice said pointedly. "To be honest, that's not the worst idea I've ever heard." Renesme peered through her fingers. "However, McQueen's designs have clear, clean sharp angles and cuts. Bella's soft figure is reduce that to your run of the mill overweight receptionist at the dentist's office. Not remotely sexy."

The interns scribbled all this down.

"Meet back in twenty and you'd better have something better to show me. And if anyone so much as breathes Betsy Johnson, I will make you cry," Alice warned.

They scarpered.

"Alice!" Jasper called. "What was that?"

"Jasper, let it go," Bella muttered.

"What was what?" Alice said coolly.

"I know you have a vision, but there is no need to tear down my wife to satisfy your issues, Alice."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice said nonchalantly.

"Talking about my wife as if she were a mannequin, criticizing her body. She is perfectly proportioned."

"I don't give a damn about your wife, Jasper." Alice said coldly. "She can go to hell for all I care. To me, she's a model and not a very good one, therefore a liability. I'm teaching them how to deal with liabilities."

"Alice –"

"All I said what that she wasn't a typical model, not that it was a bad thing. Models are chronically unhealthy anyway. I commented professionally. I do this job the only way I can, Jasper: the best way. Just don't expect me to be successful without stepping on a few toes. I'm paid to be a conniving bitch and you know that; you sign my checks."

**-x-**

It wasn't as gratifying as it should have been to watch her husband defend her. Maybe his acting would have been more convincing if his lines weren't so half-hearted, Bella thought; if he hadn't been inwardly agreeing with Alice's opinions; if Alice hadn't been so depressingly right.

Bella grabbed a donut off a tray. Before it could make its way to her mouth, one of the interns who had slipped back in, slapped her wrist.

It was that Renesme girl, the one Alice had torn down. "No donuts." She said firmly.

"I'm starving." Bella said irritably.

"We have water, sparkling water, and scotch – take your pick."

Bella reached for the scotch and then, thinking the better of it, picked up a bottle of water. If she so much as glanced at alcohol for the next month, Jasper would probably make her join AA. And Alice would probably bite her head off.

"Where are the male models?" Bella asked the girl called Tanya.

"Down the hall, left," She answered, ruffling through a row of dresses which collectively probably cost more than a Ferrari."

Bella left Jasper and Alice who were still going at it and tip-toed down the hall. She peeked inside the doorway adjacent – "_Holla_," she whispered to herself in triumph. Never before had she seen so many hot men arrayed before her in barely anything for her viewing pleasure.

She strutted in, pretending like she belonged. They gave her a passing glance and went back to flexing and rubbing oil on their bulging bodies. Edward was in a corner, sipping a martini, wearing a pair of what she could really only call booty-shorts with a bandana tied around his neck.

"Hey there," she called.

Edward glanced up and a smile spread across his face. "Hey yourself."

"Nice shorts," she teased.

"I had no idea I would have to do all of the odd modeling jobs here. Plus, those guys have been looking at me kind of…" He shrugged. "…like they want to cop a feel."

She grinned, trying to keep her eyes at an appropriate level. It was like a car accident: she couldn't take her eyes off the bulge and was dying to know if it padded or legit.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	5. Nothing Can Keep Us Together

_Trapped in an unhappy marriage, she sought happiness outside the home. What happens when outside reached back? Twilight has been KANKed. All human, AU. Canon pairings, eventually. REVISED._

_**Okay, this is officially a hattrick! I've churned out 3 CHAPTERS in two days. So now that I've pleased you, return the favor. I've nothing much to say before you read, but tell me what you afterwards. This is a huge chapter relationship-plot-wise :D**_

_**xoxo********—****ei**_

_**********Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_Never Say Goodbye_

_Chapter 5__******—**_ _Nothing Can Keep Us Together_  


Alice gritted her teeth as she oversaw the photo shoot.

Not that it bothered her when Bella pawed Edward – it was part of the concept: modern woman and the cavemen, how woman had come so far and men had regressed – although, she realized, maybe it was more of a problem that she _wasn't_ jealous when it came to Edward.

_It's because you know he wouldn't cheat on you, _She rationalized and moved on.

"Come on, Edward, arms out. No model of mine has mashed bicep syndrome_."_

Edward held his arms slightly away from his body and tensed his arms so that his muscles stood out even more.

"This is not a zoo – no duck face, Bella," she said, aware of how callous she was being. "Be natural, effortless. Trying to exude what you don't have is not sexy. Just relax."

Jasper had long stopped trying to Alice not browbeat his wife. After all, he knew she had every right to loathe Bella. Not that he could complain – he wasn't exactly warm to Edward either.

Now he came up to Alice. "So? What's your prognosis?"

"It'll have to do," she said slowly, as though she were chewing on her words before spitting them out. "Sales are going to tank this month." He sighed. "But, we're still on an updraft from our wedding issue," she said logically. "We will still probably do slightly better than average. But we're going to need an amazing follow-up, if we don't want to start spiraling downward."

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. She gave the slightest flinch. It was the first time he had touched her since…the night of the dinner. They had been waltzing around each other since then like eight graders at a school dance.

"Thank you, Alice," he said earnestly. "I couldn't do this without you."

She managed to look him in the eye. He seemed so earnest and so yet timid. He wanted the whole mess behind them as much as she did. There was a lock of his hair hanging over one his blue eyes – she resisted the urge to sweep it out of his face.

"There's nothing else I'd rather be doing," she answered truthfully.

She patted the hand on his shoulder and he slid it off. There was a moment when their fingers were interlocked and their eyes were trying to speak volumes that could never be said aloud –

"Jasper, Demetri is here to look in on the shoot." Lauren came up behind them. Jasper turned away to and her hand slipped from his. "Also, he's brought a photographer with his that he insists must be used."

"Of course he did," he said tiredly. "Show him in."

A few minutes later, an aging Russian man, his hair smoothed back with entirely too much gel came in. Immediately, from simply the way he held himself, Alice could tell this was an ass with ego to be dealt with.

"Demetri," Jasper stepped forward and shook his hand with both of his. "I'm sure you're going to love what we've done." He glanced back at Alice and at a little nod, indicated for her to join him in greeting their sponsor.

"Demetri, it's my pleasure," she told him, her voice lower than usual. "My name is Alice."

"Is this one of the models?" He asked Jasper, eyeing Alice with a smile. "I did not think it was the practice to involve them in the mechanics of your work. All you have to do is look pretty and smile for the camera, _malyshka_."

Alice's smile was suddenly icy. "You'll find I would prefer running this company to watching it come to pieces underneath ones who consider woman uncomplicated tools to their affluence." She said calmly, though with the cold smile still fixed on her face. "I can run it better than most men."

Jasper grasped Alice by the elbow in a cautioning gesture. "Demetri, meet my work wife, Alice. She is the creative director. She works directly beneath me."

"Does she?" He asked with a licentious chuckle. Jasper blushed.

Alice merely frowned. She shot Jasper a look as if to say, _Really? Demetri?_

When Demetri walked away to get a glass of champagne, Jasper said sheepishly, "He's rich, Alice."

"A lot of people use that reason to do a lot of things, but that doesn't make it right. Do you really want that uncouth, sexist dumbfuck to be what we represent or even associate with?"

He had no answer.

And then, Demetri was back.

**-x-**

Esme answered the door with a smile. "Come in, Alice. I'm so excited to have you here. Obviously, I want as much help with the wedding plans as possible, but I'd love to have your input as a director at a fashion company."

"I'm glad to help, Esme. I've known Carlisle and his many wives for a very long time and I've never seen him as happy as he has been with you," Alice answered politely. "I think you might be the one!" She said with a wink.

Esme beamed as she took Alice's coat. "Why don't you come into the dining and I'll make you some tea. My son's wife is here, helping me already. We decided on lilies for the centerpieces. And we're deciding what the bouquets of the wedding party should be."

"Great." Alice came into the kitchen, calling out to Esme, "You know, I saw this arrangement at the royal wedding where it was entirely silk – I'm not sure if you've considered but there is definitely something to be said for silk orchid. Although if scent is something –" Alice stopped as she caught of Esme's daughter-in-law.

"Hello Alice," Bella said pleasantly. "I didn't realize you were Carlisle's daughter-in-law."

"I didn't expect you here either," Alice said, a little testily.

Bella's smile faded. "Here, come sit. Look at Esme's wedding plans."

Alice's face hardened as she sat across from Bella and they poured over the book. She kept her tone curt but polite – she didn't want to discomfit Esme. And Bella kept all the conversation on Esme. Esme noticed nothing.

But soon therafter, Bella stood up.

"Are you leaving already, sweetheart?" Esme asked her.

"Honestly, Esme I was worried when you said the wedding was in two months, but now that I know you have Alice on the job, I know everything's going to be perfect. Plus, she knows best. I know whatever she'll pick will be beautiful and classy and perfect for you." _Hell yes, I will._ "– Alice if you need me to run out and get anything just give me a ring."

Alice surveyed her, aware of the amends she was trying to make. _Too bad; she had irrevocably burned this bridge._ "I'll keep that in mind, Bella. Thanks."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Tell me when you have a free weekend, Esme and I'll organize a bachelorette party."

**-x-**

Bella hurried into her car and drove the few miles to her regular coffeehouse in the city. _Alice hated, at least she knew that for sure now._ She sat down at her customary table, ordered, and waited.

A few minutes later, Edward slid into the sear across from her.

"Hello."

"Hi."

They sat in silence until her drink arrived and then, unable to bear the awkward silence, Bella burst out, "Jasper and I are having sex regularly now."

Edward laughed.

"What?" Bella said defensively.

"Sorry, that's an odd start to a conversation." He took a sip of her drink. "But, really, that's great. What changed for you?"

"Well, I've always looked at sex as a means to something – a child mostly. But now I sort of look at it as something that renews our intimacy. That's good, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Alice and I are doing much better now. We're over the hump now of that night so" He scratched at an imaginary itch on his neck.

Bella took a sip of her drink. "Okay, so clearly we both feel weird about what happened even though we established it was a result of drinking too much."

"Exactly." Edward sighed. "We're both attractive people. We were drunk – but it doesn't mean anything. It was just hormones and alcohol mixed with frustration over our relationship."

"Right!" She patted his hand. "We can just never get drunk together again." She bit her lip and glanced at him through her lashes. "But now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"The point of us meeting was to fix our marriages. And now that we did – should we not see each other anymore?"

"Why?" Edward seemed taken aback. "This is just the beginning. Something could go awry later." _Was it her imagination, or did he sound hopeful?_ "Besides, my wife can't tell me not to have female friends."

She said uncertainly. "But they're not going to understand…"

"Then we'll protect them from the truth," he said, sounding unconcerned.

She was less certain than ever, but somehow, whenever Edward suggested something, she couldn't help but trust him and go along with it. She told him this and Edward smiled. "It's nice that you trust me."

"You remember when you first met me at my wedding? I was getting cold feet and you promised me that Jasper loved me, even though you didn't know him for Adam, remember?"

"Vividly."

"Imagine, if you hadn't gatecrashed, maybe my nerves would have gotten the better of me and I would have skipped the wedding. I might not have even gotten married." Bella glanced at him.

"Imagine that," he said quietly, meeting her eyes.

_Was he trying to tell her something? _She couldn't read his enigmatic eyes. So instead, she pressed closer to his side as they walked and imagined her life is she hadn't married Jasper.

**-x-**

LATE NIGHTS ALL THIS WEEK, read the notice in the cafeteria. That announcement had sent the senior staff complaining and grumbling amongst themselves. But at least, Jasper and Alice were working down in the trenches alongside them.

There at least was the perk: despite any lingering uneasiness between them, Jasper (and Alice) was now busy that he had barely had time to consider the situation. With any luck, the uneasiness would dissipate without any further conversation.

"Alright, listen up team!" Alice called, as she walked into the conference room where the features team was working on their articles. "Apparently there was some sort of locust problem in Kansas…or one of those hick states – so Jessica, that piece you working on about insect jewelry making a comeback from the eighties needs to be crop-friendly bugs only – make it airtight!

"Now, Angela – we're cutting three pages of content so you need to figure what you want keep. Send all your options to me with their writers; they're going to have battle it out for pages. Dior apparently found an allergen in their older wrinkle-free cream and they're pulling all their geriatric-target adverts. _Scram!_"

At her last words, the room worked itself into a frenzy, people scampering to and fro the room to accomplish their respective tasks.

"You're amazing." Jasper told her. "Before you, when I ordered them around, it sort of felt like my being a man antagonized them. But somehow you play the bad cop and they still respect you."

"It's a hard line to walk, but infinitely worth it. One day I may be running this company."

"Is that a challenge?"

She smirked. "Perhaps."

"Duly noted. Challenge extended." He grinned. "Of course it's far in the future, but that's not the worst idea I've heard," he told her cavalierly. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What you think I would use you for my tenure here and toss you aside for _Elle_ or _Vogue_ to eat up?"

"A little."

"You wound me, Alice. I appreciate you more than you know. By the way, I want you to come see the shows in Milan and Paris this year."

"Did you think that was going to impress me, Jazz? I went to school in Paris and Milan and I saw those shows firsthand, sitting mere feet away from Giorgio and his entourage."

He smiled. "No, I wasn't finished, sweetheart. I also want you to go to New York and LA – I won't be joining you and I want your report on whatever American designers brought in this year and we will be running your taste entirely in our follow-up issue."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed.

"I will not." He laughed.

Why did he keep throwing things at her this way? Dresses from the closet. Fashion shows. Her own feature column "_Shiney&Chic_." And now partnership? Maybe because she was able to understand how he appreciated her and it was nice to get that gratitude from somewhere. Bella was too caught in her self-involved little dramas to appreciate him.

_Work wife indeed._

"And that's not at all."

She held her breath.

"I spoke to the CFO, Ben, and we've talked about extending your stock options and possible making a way for you to be become partner here. Now, your name won't be on the building…"

She waved this away. "I don't care – but partner – oh my god!"

"…yet."

She screamed.

**-x-**

Alice glared down the line of editors who stood meekly, holding their feature. "This?" Her voice shook with barely contained anger. "This drivel is what you expect me to keep in our premier magazine?" She scoffed, disgusted. "Explain yourselves."

They chimed off in order.

"Alice, gladiator sandals are so in right now that they're transcending shoes." Jane chirped. "They're putting straps on everything – jackets, purses –"

"Are we in ancient Rome?" Alice asked the girl.

"N-no…" Her lower lip trembled.

"Are you planning a coliseum in the city where we can all fight lions and tigers?"

Um…"

"Ax it. Anyone who is found wearing gladiator _anything_ is going to be fined." A few of the editors grinned weakly. "Oh you think I'm kidding Alec? What's your piece on?"

"The royal wedding –"

"Ax it. _Vogue UK _got the exclusive on that one months ago. I could manure my lawn with the contents of that rag. We're not deigning to their on-a-budget trendiness. We don't follow trends, we make them. The rest of you – get out and consider yourselves lucky. Tell Beauty and Style to get in here."

Alice smiled to herself as the Features staff filed out. It was nice, when so many things were going wrong, to take out her frustrations on somebody who deserved it. _Gladiator sandals, the nerve of her._

The magazine was working her last nerve and they still had corrections, proofs, and articles to finish before it went out in twenty-four hours.

After she finished with the departments and her column, she met Jasper downstairs for a food run. He shared his corporate and financial woes with her and they managed to calm the other down enough that going back to deal with the ineptitude of their staff wouldn't derange either of them.

"Will you tattle on me if I order a mimosa with my dinner? If I'm going to get through tonight, I need to be tipsy at the least." Jasper sighed.

"I won't if you won't," she teased. Next to her plate, the screen of her phone lit up. _Edward calling!_ She hit ignore quickly before his unique ringtone could start blasting.

"Avoiding someone?" Jasper asked, smiling.

It wouldn't be so funny if he knew it was her husband. Ever since that dinner fiasco, there had been something wrong, something _off_. Now, it wasn't even about that night anymore – the dinner had been one night in a long string of nights that went wrong. Looking back on her marriage, it seemed to Alice that were more wrong nights than right ones.

"Something like that." She didn't bother to elaborate and Jasper was too polite to ask.

Their mimosas came and were drank and neither could bring him or herself to return to that godforsaken building. "Just another drink," they assuaged each other's consciences. As the height of the empty glasses increased, the noise level skyrocketed.

Eventually, the maitre'd' genteelly kicked them out for the night: _"Although Mr. Hale was a valued customer, he was disturbing the other patrons and he would be welcomed back any other time if he could maintain decorum in keeping with the tone of the restaurant."_

They ran, laughing wildly through the streets of SoHo, abandon replacing the alcohol rushing in their veins.

Alice stopped before Jasper did. "I'm wearing heels!" She protested. "I love these so let's walk, please."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and continued running, but he only got a few steps before the alcohol in his bloodstream brought him to his knees. Alice grabbed at the railing and managed to right herself. They laughed for several minutes, so hard that tears wet her cheeks and Jasper couldn't find his balance and just lay on the ground, weak from mirth.

Then, the laughter stopped and they were left staring at each in the silent street.

Jasper stood up and brushed off his coat. "We should get back to work," Jasper said quietly even as he joined her on the stoop.

Alice sat down on a small in-step leading to a condo and ignored him. She was staring intently at a sign that hung in the sky, beyond all the buildings on this street – probably several miles away on the edge of the city. It read _Motel 6_ in tacky neon letters.

Jasper glanced in its direction, confused. "What?"

"It would be so easy to go there with someone."

"Where?"

"A motel."

"With who?"

"Does it matter?" She glanced at Jasper ruefully. "The thing is, I don't think it would bother Edward very much. I mean, I think he would react because he's expected to react in a certain way, but it wouldn't be real." She ran a hand through her spiky do wearily. "And the worst part is, it doesn't bother _me_ that it wouldn't bother him."

Jasper watched her silently as she made her concession.

"I don't love him anymore."

* * *

**Who do YOU think is going to cheat first? Jasper/Alice or Edward/Bella? Let me know, in a review :)**


End file.
